


Love Her, Love Him

by mildvampirewhore



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Alice Cullen, Bisexual Female Character, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dominant Jasper, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, POV First Person, POV Jasper, PWP, Pathokinesis, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, bisexual reader, switch!Reader, switch!alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildvampirewhore/pseuds/mildvampirewhore
Summary: Turns out Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen have another mate.Basically porn with plot about a polyamorous relationship between you, Jasper and Alice.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Reader, Alice Cullen/Reader, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Japer Hale/Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 349





	1. When Day Met Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Once again, not sure how many people will read this as twilight is quite old now but lockdown has definitely got me inspired. Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged and I hope you enjoy! Suggestions are also very much welcome. I'm working on another fic right now, a jacobxreader fic, which I think you should also check out if you fancy it.  
> This fic will most likely have smut in every chapter to varying degrees, please read with caution. Otherwise, have fun!

**Jasper's POV ******

********

~

Alice had been acting weird for almost three weeks and no one would tell me why. 

I could tell she was having non stop visions of the future, something clearly fitting into place, but she wouldn’t tell me anything. She even began avoiding alone time with me altogether, going hunting by herself or making up excuses to spend the evenings with Edward. She usually tells me everything going on in her head which made it all the much worse, I felt scared and shut out by my own wife. My mind wouldn’t stop racing with possibilities and conspiracies of what she was seeing, my constant speculation was annoying Edward to no end.

“Jazz please would you just shut up, I am begging you.” Edward would groan into a quiet room, only the TV quietly playing or Emmett chattering away in our massive lounge. Every member of our family would turn and give him a quizzical look, everyone but Alice who was too absorbed in her own mind. Her face would be blank as she stared into space.

Tension grew between the three of us. I was starting to get angry at Alice for being so secretive, I knew she must have a good reason and I loved her but I’m supposed to be the one person she can trust more than anyone. Soulmates. It hurt to be apart from her but she was forcing a space between us. More than that, I was getting severely angry at Edward.

“Just fucking tell me, I thought we were brothers.” I would spit out at him whenever we got a moment alone. I tried pleading, begging, even dabbled in manipulation but Edward was, and will always be, a stubborn bastard.

He’d laugh at my neediness and smirk. “Sorry I just can’t betray her trust like that, brother. Plus, she’s threatened me in ways I didn’t even think were possible.” he would reply, shivering at the thought of Alice’s threats. I’d usually be proud of my girl but I couldn’t, not in this context. 

Edward would reassure me that she just had some things to think through, she was figuring out her own feelings on the situations she was uncovering. A secret situation that he selfishly knew about. I was growing sick of the taste of smugness radiating from Edward, he was overly cocky that he was in on Alice’s big secret and I wasn’t.

I suppose I knew why Alice was avoiding me, she didn’t want me to be able to sense how she was feeling with my special abilities. I tried focusing in on her emotions when she couldn’t be apart from me, times like family meetings to discuss Edward’s weekly fuck up with Bella or during school hours, but Alice would just completely zone out and empty her mind in an attempt to not give herself away- a skill she’d learnt from trying to keep secrets from Edward. Plus, group situations meant her feelings were often lost in the crowd anyways.

The only member of our family that seemed to care about how all of this was affecting me was my mother figure, Esme. She watched me with pained eyes as I watched Alice, feeling as helpless as I did. Esme would often try to comfort me about it with love-filled hugs and hushed reassurances but Alice was being secretive and strange with her too so she struggled with what to say to me. Alice only confided in Edward but it was almost physically impossible to not confide in a cocky mind reader. Anyway, Esme had never been forced away from her mate so she couldn't possibly know how much it was tearing me apart to be pushed away by half of my whole being. I felt betrayed.

I was growing too fed up with Alice's behaviour, I didn’t think vampires could get tired but I was exhausted. I was so tired of feeling tired, so one morning I snapped. I was on my way down the vast staircases to the ground floor to confront Alice, my anger seeping out from me, when she ran up the stairs as graceful as always and kissed me on the cheek. I was stunned, I had no idea how to react. I’d been stopped on my path of destruction. She pulled away from my cheek with a giggle and a great big smile covering her tiny face. Her small body radiated with so much love, I’d missed the delicious feeling and I greedily gulped it down. It was tainted slightly by the sense of mischief.

“Alice, I-” I started, my voice cracking slightly in surprise.

“I need you to go shopping for me today, my love.” she interrupted me. That big smile was not leaving her face and it made me so relieved to see her acting like herself again, yet it was just so suspicious.

“What-”

“I want you to go to Port Angeles to this store to get me this dress for Rosalie. I’d come but I’m busy unfortunately.” she said commandingly, forcibly handing me a piece of paper with some instructions on.

“But Alice-”

She tutted, “Jasper would you stop that! I love you.” she leaned in to kiss my cheek again and then skipped back down the stairs giggling to herself. I stood there in shock for what felt like years, grasping the slip of paper in my hand. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? I heard Edward laugh from downstairs when Alice reached the table he was sat at. I heard a hushed conversation:

“Alice this is so weird, you’re so weird.”

“No Edward, it’s perfect. I’m a genius.”

“Why can’t you just have a normal conversation with him, he’s obviously going to love h-”

“Edward! Shut up before I break Esme’s beautiful table with your face. He can hear us, you’re already ruining my visions and this can’t go wrong! We’ve talked about this.”

“But I can also hear his thoughts and he’s barely paying attention, I think he’s gone into shock. Should we get Carlisle? I didn’t think we could go into shock.” Edward laughed and Alice hit him with a force that made Edward yelp. He was right, I was so confused that I couldn’t focus on much at all. 

So there I was in Edward’s precious Volvo on my way to find some dress. A dress for Rose can’t be that important. Was the plan just to get me on my own? I felt like a prank was being played on me, especially after the way both Alice and Edward had laughed this morning. I’m sure if it was a prank Emmett would have forced his involvement somehow but he was as clueless as me last time I asked him and I could taste the sincerity in his words.

I was quickly nearing Port Angeles which I was over the moon about as I wanted to get this over with as fast as I possibly could. I hummed along to some song on the radio as I parked the car in a random parking lot in the centre of the city, growing nervous about what could be waiting for me. My legs carried me, as fast as I could allow in public, to the store that Alice had written on the piece of paper. Times like these I wish I could just vamp-speed past the crowds but Carlisle would kill me himself, if not him then Edward. Wouldn’t want to have to move and ruin his chances with his precious Bella. Why should I protect his relationship when he’s stealing Alice away from me? Some brother he is.

Speaking of humans, the scent of blood surrounding me was putting me even more on edge. I firmly believed that Alice wouldn’t have let me go somewhere by myself if she saw me acting out in a vision, despite her episode with me, but I still grew increasingly anxious. I realised I had reached the boutique, too wrapped up in my thoughts to have noticed my approach. As I turned the corner and pushed open the door to the store, the scent of delicious blood grew overwhelmingly strong. My mouth pooled with venom as I inhaled the sweetest scent I had ever smelt in my hundreds of years, not even Bella topped this. I tried so hard to ignore it so I didn’t freak out, my eyes busily scanning the walls for Rose’s dress but I felt dizzy as I thickly swallowed down the venom. It felt like I was about to explode and take the whole building down with me. Fuck Rose’s dress, I wasn’t going to kill a human just so she can look nice-

“Hey! Need any help?” I heard a bubbly voice from behind me.

My head whipped round at an inhuman speed to identify the noise. My eyes locked with one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life. She had me stunned, I didn’t even know how to respond to her simple question. Her beauty tied with Alice’s, despite them both looking very different. Alice is small and delicate and gentle, my beautiful pixie with a slender frame. This stranger was curvier, her skin was a deeper colour, her hair was long and shiny. She was more outwardly confident, almost cocky in the way she held herself, than Alice is and slightly more intimidating despite her welcoming smile. She reminded me of Edward without the angst. I inwardly laughed at myself for being intimidated by a human I could kill in less than a second.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” she spoke again. I realised she worked at the store and I smiled gently at her. Her voice bounced around my head and I decided I never wanted her to stop speaking. I noticed she was wearing a name tag with her uniform.

“Yes, (y/n), this I believe.” I replied, eyeing her name tag as to show her I wasn’t some creep who randomly knew her name. I did feel like a bit of a creep for being so insanely attracted to her, the smile she gave me at the use of her name didn’t help. I hadn’t realised I’d stopped breathing until I inhaled sharply and it burned the back of my throat all the way to deep inside my chest in the most delicious way possible. Of course the beautiful girl in front of me would be the cause of the beautiful aroma I caught when I walked in. Everything about her was so overwhelmingly perfect to me, it’s shocking that it matched exactly how I felt about Alice. Alice, my mate.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot I was supposed to show her the name of the dress I’d been sent for, I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts as I pulled Alice’s note back out of my jean pocket. The girl reached her hand out to grab it from me with her small palm and our fingers brushed together slightly as she slipped it out of my grasp. A shiver licked down my spine at the brief contact, her touch felt electric and I quietly hissed at it. I felt heady, intoxicated. I wanted more. When I snapped back out of it I realised the feeling of worry was radiating from her. At least it wasn’t fear or... creeped-out-ness.

“Are you okay? You feel ice cold and you honestly look like you’re about to pass out.” she laughed, not looking back up at me as she read through the note, tucking a silky strand of hair gently behind her ear. She found my state amusing, good. I’d rather she laughed at me than ran away screaming.

“Yeah don’t worry about me, weird day that’s all.” I choked out. She chuckled again without looking back up at me. I felt her worry dissipate ever so slightly and I saw the blood rush to her cheeks which made my head start to spin once again.

“Lucky you, this dress just came in today. Could've been a wasted trip.” she smiled, looking back up at me. Her smile was so stunning, I felt weak.

“Would’ve been a shame.” I agreed, smirking back at her. There was never a wasted trip with Alice’s visions as a constant aid.

“I’ll have to grab it from the back because we haven’t even had time to bring it out front yet. Wait here, don’t leave.” she chuckled as she began walking backwards away from me, still holding the piece of paper. I don’t think I could make myself leave even if I wanted to. “Oh, could I get your name?”

“Jasper, ma’am. Jasper Hale.”

She smiled and nodded. As she strutted away I couldn’t help but check her out from behind. I genuinely mean I could not help it, it was like there was an unknown force making me do it. Jesus Christ her ass was so round it was just asking me to grab it. It bounced as her hips swayed and I felt my frozen body begin to heat up.

As she got further away I began to feel less intoxicated by her scent and a feeling of guilt began to trickle in. I was married, what the fuck was I doing? I had a mate. A vampire bond that could not be broken, til death by fire do us part. I hadn’t looked at anyone in this way since I’d met Alice, it was always only her… but now my heart tugged at the thought of this beautiful stranger. I felt so drawn to her.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my back pocket with a text message. I grabbed it, grateful for a brief distraction from my own spiralling thoughts until I saw it was from Alice. I opened up the chat and read what she had put:

_‘You doubt I saw this coming? Never underestimate me Jasper Hale! Xx’_

____

____

I scowled so hard I felt like my forehead was about to crack. Okay, this was definitely a prank. Was Alice testing my loyalty as a husband? Was this what she’d been upset about for all this time? I had no clue how to feel, today was too much for me to comprehend. I started typing a message back because I wanted answers, answers to everything that had gone down recently, when my phone buzzed again.

_‘Stop doubting me! What is it with you boys and doubting my methods? You need to flirt with her to make this work. I love you so much and I know you love me, now go love her Xx’ ___

____

____

One final buzz held the words _‘Relax babe Xx’._

____

____

I did feel myself relax at her reassurance but I just had more questions now. What was the “this” that I had to make work? What was Alice’s grand plan? Edward was so lucky to be able to read minds because I desperately needed that ability right now. I was so fucking confused.

I smelt the girl coming back towards me before I saw her, smelling her addictive scent mixed with the happiness leaking off of her. I felt a new found confidence after Alice’s texts, I was far too eager to jump the bones of this girl.

“Here you go! It’s such a beautiful piece, who’s it for?” the girl grinned at me with her heart-melting smile, holding the dress up. I swear if my heart was still beating it would have skipped more than a few beats, in fact I’m sure I heard hers skip a few as I smiled back at her. Her nosiness about who the dress was for would have usually thrown me off, maybe just my southern politeness but I felt like it’s a bit of a bold question to ask a stranger. I was usually quite shielded about my personal life to strangers, to humans, but her confidence was so unbelievably attractive.

“My sister, Rosalie.” I replied trying not to choke on the venom flooding my mouth.

I felt relief and what seemed like smugness wash over her. I was unsure why at first but then it clicked that she was expecting my answer to be for a girlfriend, that’s why she had asked. Little did she know I had a wife but apparently that didn’t even matter right now. This girl was definitely attracted to me too, perfect.

“She’ll look beautiful in it, I’m quite jealous.” she sighed, running her free hand over the navy blue dress. The movement sent a draft of her smell up my nose and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head with pleasure. I'd been holding my breath but her scent would not stop filling my senses.

“You have nothing to be jealous of darlin’, you’re more beautiful in your uniform than anyone would be in that dress.” I don’t know what made me say that but I didn’t even process it until after it had left my mouth. I was definitely getting drunk off of her, I would have blushed if I could. She, however, did blush. For someone without an ounce of shyness in her persona she sure did blush a lot, or maybe it was just my affect on her.

I didn’t even need my ability to notice the arousal that leaked off of her after I called her ‘darling’. Her eyes widened and she shivered ever so slightly, probably not noticeable to a human but I paid close attention to her every move. So, pet names seemed to be the key to winning her over. I briefly contemplated using my ability to amplify her arousal towards me but I didn’t want to force anything, I wanted this to be completely authentic. It felt right.

“I’m supposed to finish my shift now but do you want me to ring this dress through for you? I wouldn’t mind.” she asked, clearing her throat and still slightly blushing. I smiled at the offer but felt crushed at the fact she’d be leaving soon, it was too fast. I became frantic but I suppressed it, not wanting to scare her.

“Yes please, honey. That would be perfect.” I replied, smirking at her. I suddenly felt grateful for my vampiric good looks, knowing my smile would be dazzling to her human eyes and a simple smirk would probably make her legs jelly. It was hard not to notice my ego inflating.

She giggled and waved her hand in a motion telling me to follow her over to the register. The movement of her walking legs, assisted by the thin leggings she wore, let me smell the effect the second pet name had had on her. I inhaled deeply and felt a throbbing between my own legs, I needed to get a grip but she smelt so sweet, so perfect.

We reached the cash register all too quickly and she bent over the desk to type into it, her back sloping so beautifully due to her position and her ass sticking out. I wanted nothing more than to be standing behind her with my hand tugging at her beautiful hair, I felt stirring down below again and I had to look away to collect myself. I reached for my phone for a quick distraction and that’s exactly when I got another text from Alice, it read:

_‘Find a way to go back to her house with her Xx’_

____

____

I felt a lump form in my throat at the thought of going home with this girl. Why did Alice want this? I couldn’t deny that I definitely wanted it, I felt feral. Venom formed in my mouth just thinking about it but then it hit me, how could I be alone with this girl? She’s a human, I’d rip her apart, pull her throat out with my teeth. I’m the worst with this whole ‘vegetarian’ vampire lifestyle, I didn’t need provoking. My phone buzzed once again.

_‘Do you really think I’d let you kill her? Trust yourself, trust me Jazz Xx’_

____

____

“Sir, that’s $1500.” the girl said, interrupting mine and Alice’s almost telepathic conversation. Something about the way she had said ‘sir’ did things to me, I had to squeeze my eyes tightly closed to focus on anything over than properly bending her over that counter. She probably thought I was such a weirdo for acting like this but she definitely didn’t show any judgement. Her feelings remained happy, perhaps a bit excited.

I pulled out my black card to pay which she eyed up, making me smirk which in turn made her roll her eyes and smile.

“So, (y/n), where do you live?” I asked, clinging onto our time together with small talk as she rang up the dress.

“Well, Jasper, I live between here and a small place called Forks- I don’t know if you’ll have heard of it. From my place it’s about a half an hour drive either way.” she replied, I felt a strong wave of joy radiate from her as she was happy at my lame attempt at flirting. Her emotions left me feeling constantly overwhelmed, even her emotions tasted sweet on my tongue.

“Oh I live in Forks. How long have you lived round here?” I eventually replied.

“Cool! I moved nearly three weeks ago now, a newbie. The apartment is lovely and cheap so I had to take it.” she smirked. I thought nothing of what she said until suddenly it all clicked, her moving here is what threw Alice’s visions into a frenzy all those weeks ago. I should’ve caught onto that as soon as Alice started texting me but my mind had been so foggy. Alice knew that this girl was about to be something big in both of our lives otherwise she wouldn’t have seen a random human stranger’s future. She saw all of this coming. Why didn’t she just say something? Honestly deep down I’m sure I would’ve put up a fight, I love Alice with everything in me and I wouldn’t have believed I’d feel anything close to that for anyone else. I didn’t think my unbeating heart had enough room for that. I guess it’s a ‘show not tell’ situation, maybe I would have sabotaged it with prior knowledge. Alice had orchestrated this to come out perfectly and she knew the ending, so what was in this for her? Right now it felt like too much was going well for me, I felt selfish. I suddenly remembered Alice’s last text.

“I’d love to see your apartment.” I blurted out in the most confident voice I could muster.

“Okay! I’m down for that.” she paused in thought for a brief moment and then bit her full bottom lip. Fuck, she was hot. “If you wait for me to clock out we can go right now.” I looked straight into her eyes in shock and she winked at me, I groaned at the back of my throat and she laughed. I was starting to fall in love with how carefree she was; laughing at everything, not taking much seriously and going along with anything. Alice was my safety, my comfort, my home. This girl was danger, mystery, unpredictability. I loved both with a burning passion. I needed both.

I left her to go clock out and get her things although watching her walk away from me caused a pang in my still heart. I put Rose’s dress over my arm and tried to be patient. I was tempted to call Alice now that I had some privacy but I knew that if she wanted me to know something she would have let me know by now, I doubt she’d even answer my call. I thought about calling Edward and then laughed, picturing Alice watching his every move today as to not ruin any part of her master plan. I then cringed as I thought about the fact Edward knew what was about to happen with this girl, he’ll have had a full play by play of every possible outcome from Alice’s mind. What a pervert. I hope he enjoyed the show.

“Hey! I’m back. I came by bus this morning, you got a car?” she said, walking back over to me. I swear she got more beautiful every time I looked at her, I don’t think I could ever get used to the sight of her.

“Yeah, my brother’s Volvo. If I knew I had to impress a pretty girl today I would’ve brought the Porsche.” I chuckled as we left the store into the outside world. I wasn’t going to mention that it’s Alice’s yellow Porsche, the one she rarely let me touch. I felt another pang of guilt go through me, this time it was because this girl didn’t know I was already spoken for.

“I don’t know much about cars so you’re in the clear.” she giggled back at me, lifting the mood again.

“I’ll make sure to change that.”

We both walked to where the car was parked, thankfully it was only a short walk. It was so strange how comfortable I felt around this girl, despite her sweet smell I was coping surprisingly well with the whole not murdering her thing. Not only that but I was admittedly generally quite an awkward person yet it felt natural to be with her. Like with Alice.

We quickly arrived at the car, I opened up the passenger door for her to be a gentleman and she raised an eyebrow at the action. I chuckled and nodded my head towards the inside of the car, motioning for her to get inside. Blood rushed up to her face as she blushed once again, the blood deliciously pooling around her chiselled cheeks.

“What? Not gonna go all the way and say ‘m’lady’ and do a courtesy?” she laughed as she climbed inside. I chuckled too at her sarcasm but also at the gorgeous sound of her laugh, and I shook my head at her as I closed her door. I opened up the trunk of the car and laid the dress down inside, then I walked round to the drivers side.

“On that subject actually,” she started as I climbed into the car with her “where abouts are you from? Your accent sounds southern.”

“Born and raised in Houston, Texas ma’am.” I replied, starting up the car. The engine roared to life and I turned to smile at her when I’d done messing with the vehicle. She smiled back but rolled her eyes.

“Old fashioned, good mannered Texan boy.” she said, smiling to herself now as she looked out of the car window watching me drive out of the parking lot. I pulled out into the road and as I did so I turned the radio back on with one hand.

“So how come you moved here?” she innocently questioned. I hated personal questions because I hated fabricating lies to keep suspicions low. I didn’t want to lie to this girl, it felt like it would physically hurt me to do so, therefore I kept it brief.

“I was adopted, it’s a long story, love.”

“I’d like to hear that story one day.” she said quietly, still looking out of the window. I smiled at the thought of ‘one day’. Her words held the weight of a future with her in it and it made me want to cry out in joy but I kept it together, focusing on the road ahead. I could tell she was thinking about her own words too, the taste of hope drifting from her which made me grin.

We spent the drive flirting and talking about her life, stopping every so often to offer me directions. I found out she moves around a lot, she’s travelled around almost every state. I questioned if she didn’t like commitment, it kind of slipped out but I felt a pang of worry that she wouldn’t ever want to settle down with someone. Not like it should actually affect me, I’m married. Jealousy and panic definitely slipped through my words and she giggled slightly.

“I’ve never found something worth committing to, I suppose, but I’m not opposed to the idea. I’m not opposed to much. I’m kind of down for anything, I live my life following what my heart tells me to do. Romantically I’ve had ‘things’ with people, boys and girls, but it’s never felt right. I just think I’ll know when to commit to something long term, y’know? I’ve never felt at home anywhere. Who knows, maybe Washington is the one.” she rambled, dreamily. Every word held my attention, her mind was so interesting. ‘Boys and girls’ definitely caught my interest but I didn’t speak on it, it’d be quite strange to let her know my vampire wife swings both ways too.

Eventually, she told me to take a final left turn and we were finally outside of an apartment complex. What an excruciatingly long half an hour. Yet, I wanted to continue to listen to her speak forever.

I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, making my way over to her side to open her door but she stepped out before I could reach it. I scowled at her but she stuck her tongue out at me in response. I chuckled and she reached out for my hand when I reached her side. I hesitated to grab it, knowing she’d notice my temperature again, but it was a small price to pay to touch this angel’s skin. She shivered slightly as we made contact, I felt worry radiate off of her once again but she quickly dismissed it. She was really ignoring all the warning signs on purpose, huh?

I held her hand gently, knowing my strength could easily damage her fragile hands. If I was worried about holding her hand, how far did Alice expect me to go? Despite my worry, holding her hand was magical. It felt so new yet so much like home, I felt my whole body literally relax into her hands. I looked up into her eyes and she looked back into mine, I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of attraction crash into me and I honestly couldn’t tell if it was my own feelings or hers. Probably both. A cocktail of lust and want and comfort. She grinned a cheeky grin and tugged my hand, pulling me into the building. I pretended to let her pull me along but her human strength felt like nothing at all to me, she probably felt how rock solid my skin was through my palm. I chuckled slightly, wondering why she wasn’t put off by that.

Thankfully she only lived on the 2nd floor so running at a human pace up the stairs didn’t take long at all. She giggled like a giddy child as we moved speedily, the human version of speedily, through the building towards her door. I kept inhaling her scent like I was addicted to it, taking hit after hit of that sweet burn.

We reached her apartment and she begrudgingly let go of my hand to get the key out of her pocket, I almost outwardly groaned at the loss of contact. Her skin belonged on mine, I decided that I simply couldn't live without her touch. I was obsessed with her, there was no way around it. We were two magnets that the universe was pushing together, unable and unwilling to separate.

“Welcome!” she grinned at me as the door finally swung open, revealing her apartment. I knew the pretence was that I was here to look around it but I had tunnel vision on her, I couldn’t possibly pull my focus from her. She stared into my eyes for a while, the tension and chemistry speaking so we didn’t have to. She grabbed my hand again, her touch as light as a feather, and pulled me in through the door. My legs followed her but I couldn’t process anything properly, nothing felt real. As we made it through the door she kicked it closed with her foot, and then she looked down at the floor. I was confused and I missed her eyes, I couldn’t help but reach out to pull her head back up. I put two fingers beneath her chin and carefully forced her eyes back up to meet mine, I felt her exhale a shaky breath and I swallowed up the scent and growled at the back of my throat.

“I don’t usually do… this… you know? I might be spontaneous but this is-” she rambled, she was so adorable. I couldn’t control my behaviour around her, I barely noticed myself leaning closer towards her face. My closeness cut off her words, delicious arousal rolling off of her in thick waves. I had no idea how I hadn’t killed her yet, drained her of her sweet blood. Everything in my body was screaming to do it but my mind stayed calm, well, as calm as I could be right now. I didn’t want to kill her, I wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world. I was fighting a battle with my natural instincts and I was coming out victorious, for once.

She was the one to close the small gap between us, her head tilted up towards mine and she caught me off guard with a singular brief kiss on my lips. She pulled back slightly to observe her impact but I chased her lips, crashing mine back into hers. Our lips moulded together, fitting perfectly like we’d had years of practice, there was no clumsiness or fear. I had to remind myself to be careful with her as I cupped her fragile face with my palm and wrapped my other hand around her small waist to pull her as close to my body as I possibly could. Her hands wrapped around my neck as our lips moved together in a beautifully synchronised rhythm. Her lips tasted so sweet and her body was so warm, I couldn’t help but desperately need more. The kiss became more heated as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, swallowing her up. I pushed her up against the wall which was behind us and she gasped into my mouth at the impact. It felt like fireworks were going off behind my eyes, explosions of colour and light and passion. I felt dizzy and overwhelmed, it was as if the world had stopped turning, but everything felt so right. It was just like with Alice, but with a new flavour. The thought of Alice made me pull back from her lips, she whined as we parted which made me smirk down at her as she opened her eyes. 

“I don’t usually do this either, at all. But there’s just…” I started but I was lost for words.

“There’s something about you.” she finished with a shaky breath, nodding in agreement as her chest heaved. So she definitely felt it too, my smile widened an incredible amount at the thought. I nodded back at her and gulped, feeling thick venom sliding down my throat. I briefly wondered what my venom had tasted like to her. “Bedroom?” she asked. 

I crashed our lips back together in a silent answer to her question and she hummed in satisfaction and smiled into the kiss. I was getting lost in her mouth again, in our closeness, when she pulled away. I scowled at her and she giggled at my reaction, reaching out to take my hand and I happily obliged. She pulled me through her apartment, her pace quite frantic and rushed which made me smile to myself. I took a second to breathe in her sweet scent and she smelt like pure sex, it made me throb. We both shrugged our jackets off and dropped them to the ground, kicking off our shoes as well in the process.

She forced her door open, revealing her bedroom which I spent no time trying to observe as my eyes were fixed on her beautifully flushed face. 

“Stop staring.” she mumbled which made me grin. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her roughly into me, pressing her to my chest as I let my hands slowly trail down her spine towards her ass.

“Can’t help it.” I murmured as I leaned in to kiss her again, getting another dose of her. She once again smiled into the kiss but it was quickly replaced with a moan as I squeezed her ass, kneading it with my hands. I groaned at the overwhelming feeling of her ass in my hands and her lips on mine. We didn’t break the kiss as I let my vampire instincts lead us towards her bed, a bed which I hadn’t even looked at yet.

“I need you.” she panted into my lips as she attempted to catch her breath, hearing those words leave her mouth made me moan deeply.

Gently, I pushed her back onto the bed which she gracefully fell onto and I climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head in the process as I attached my lips back to hers. Her warmth, her scent, the feeling of her blood rushing underneath me- it was all so much. It was perfect. I was hooked.

I was so distracted by her lips that I didn’t notice her hands had wriggled free of my weak grip until she pulled my hair. I groaned loudly and she took my distraction as an opportunity to flip us over. I did have to assist her in the action, I was trying to act human after all and no human is as heavy as I am. She was laying on top of me, straddling me, as our tongues moved against each other in the most delicious way. I felt her chest pressing against mine which made my hips involuntary buck up into her. The movement made her moan and her head flew backwards. Her lust filled face looked hungry, like a newborn vampire. I’m sure my own eyes were currently pitch back in hunger as they bore into hers.

“Sit up.” she commanded as she pushed off me, gulping in oxygen.

I smirked at her bossiness, sitting up and backing myself against her headboard. She bit her plump lip as she watched me. When she seemed satisfied with my position she leaned back over me to reach my lips with her swollen ones. Gravity assisted in the collar of her shirt falling down, giving me an eyeful of her cleavage which made me growl like the feral monster I was. She watched where my eyes had fallen and chuckled at me before sitting back up to pull her shirt over her head in one swift motion.

I sat there in shock, trying to take in her body. Her skin looked so soft, so touchable. I wanted to kiss every inch of her flesh. The curves of her breasts caught my attention immediately. She was wearing a plain black bra which was objectively nothing special but she made it look like the most expensive lingerie, the mounds of her flesh were deliciously spilling out of the top. She caught me staring, unable to comprehend how perfect and just plain fucking hot she was, and she giggled.

“Your turn.” she smirked, leaning back over me. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the way her tits bounced near my face, the way her cleavage got deeper as she leaned over my body. I felt like a horny teenage boy and I was definitely acting like one.

She pulled at my shirt, looking up at me with deceivingly innocent eyes. “This okay?” she asked, making a move to tug the fabric over my head. The lump in my throat made it so I couldn’t speak, I just eagerly nodded at her and she smiled. She pulled the shirt over my head and then paused to take in my body, I was confused when I felt a wave of worry flow from her.

I looked at where her eyes were pointing and I realised she wasn’t used to seeing the bite-shaped scars that littered my body like Alice was, it’d been a long time since I’d been intimate with anyone else therefore I’d seemed to have forgotten. The beautiful girl in front of me didn’t seem frightened or even curious, just worried. She smiled lightly as she let her finger delicately dance around some of the scars, tracing my pale skin. She made eye contact with me and the look we shared was... strange. It was emotional, I felt like we were looking into each other's souls. I swear the taste of love was on the tip of my tongue, it was divine but I tried hard to ignore it, not letting myself overthink and ruin the moment.

Suddenly, she smirked and lent her face down to my exposed flesh. I gasped as I felt her warm tongue graze over one particular scar on my stomach. My whole body tingled and I couldn’t help but grip her hair in my hands and gently pull, she moaned against my skin at the roughness of my action. The vibration of her lips against my skin would have given me goosebumps if it was possible.

I gripped her hair and pulled her head upwards, missing her lips on my own. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to get enough. Our lips connected once again and she moaned into the feeling of us moulding together, I was addicted to the noises she made. She shifted her body closer to mine as we kissed, straddling one of my legs as I pulled her waist closer to my body. I couldn’t control my hands going down to the button of her jeans and I undid them, almost breaking the zipper with the force I was using.

I needed to calm down so I didn’t end up breaking one of her bones, or worse, but I couldn’t help but want to touch every inch of her all at once. I needed her impossibly close to me.

“This okay?” I broke away from the kiss to ask before completely removing her jeans.

“Fuck. Please. Yes.” she panted, leaning back into the kiss. It was a bit awkward trying to get her jeans off when she was refusing to move off of my thigh but we eventually made it work, throwing her jeans across the room.

I gently broke the kiss, she whined - a small noise at the back of her throat - and pouted in protest which made my cock throb in my jeans. I hadn’t been paying much attention to my own body and needs. I leaned back slightly and took in the sight of her body, she was perfect. Beyond perfect. I groaned as I let myself enjoy the view, the feel, the smell. My hands traced patterns on her waist, then her hips, then her thighs which made her wriggle. I took a deep breath, the smell of her blood mixed with her arousal and the wetness between her legs made me twitch so hard I nearly came. It was almost too much, I needed to stop pushing my luck yet somehow I trusted myself. I trusted this girl. More than anything, I trusted Alice. 

I left my hands on her hips, gripping tightly and encouraging her to grind on my clothed thigh. She stared into my eyes as her hips began rolling against me, broken noises leaving her lips. She picked up her pace, getting needy from the friction. The fucked out look on her face made me growl, gripping her hips even tighter which pulled a moan from her lips.

“You sound so fucking hot. You’re doing so well, darlin’. Good girl.” I hissed through gritted teeth, flexing my thigh.

She moaned wantonly at my words, squeezing her eyes closed and arching her back. I felt the leg of my jeans getting wet, her juices seeping through the fabric. It was all so hot, so new and exciting. The rhythm of her grinding got more ragged as she lost herself in the feeling.

“Look at how needy you’re getting from just my thigh. You like that?” I groaned, my voice deepening with lust. I felt her thighs tremble and her head fell forward into my shoulder, I felt her heavy breaking at the base of my neck.

Suddenly everything felt electric, her bare neck so close to my teeth. I tried not to inhale, not knowing if I could possibly take it, but the masochist in me wanted it so bad. I kissed gently along her shoulders, teasing myself with the feeling of her blood pumping beneath me. Why was I handling this so well? 

“Ah! Fuck Jasper, please.” she whined, her body tensing against my touch. I felt her getting closer to the edge, the taste of her emotions alone nearly sending me over with her.

“Cum on my leg, good girl. That’s it, (y/n).” I whispered into her neck, letting my cold breath graze against her hot skin.

She let out a sudden scream, her back arching impossibly farther. I felt her whole body shake in my grasp and I’d never felt more accomplished in my life. I whispered words of encouragement into her skin while my hands busied with keeping her hips grinding into me, riding out her orgasm. She moaned and whined beautifully, writhing and twitching as she tried to calm herself down.

After a while, her body fell limp against mine. I looked at her pretty face and she looked completely out of it but she looked happy, content, peaceful. 

“Hey beautiful, you okay?” I asked, gently moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Mhm.” she nodded her head, mumbling with a smile.

I picked her up and laid her down properly on her bed, she was completely wiped out. To confirm my suspicions she closed her eyes and her breath evened out, then eventually slowed down. I chuckled at the sight of her, she was precious.

I throbbed uncomfortably in my dampened jeans after being left high and dry but I couldn’t seem to make myself care. She was happy.


	2. Do You Believe in Soulmates?

**Jasper’s POV**

********

********

~

She snored lightly from her bedroom as I snooped around her apartment, letting it sink in that I knew little to nothing about this girl that I was already overly attached to. On her wall hung a work schedule which explained that she had the opening shift today at 5am, it made sense why she had conked out. Why did a small dress shop need to be open that early? I sensed myself becoming unnecessarily overprotective, overreacting that her work had pulled my princess out of her slumber.

Hold on… _my _princess? Where had that come from? I cursed myself for being such an overbearing creep. I was getting so far ahead of myself, yet it was admittedly hard not to. Everything in me was screaming to be close to this girl, I tried to blame it on my blood lust however it clearly wasn’t that. Another load of questions whizzed round my mind at that thought. I was absolutely horrible around humans, I couldn’t stand being in public without holding my breath for impossible amounts of time. It was painful and it took everything in me not to ravage the entirety of Forks in one fell swoop, yet I hardly struggled with this girl. The need to sink my teeth into her warm flesh was still present but it was easily fought against, I could do it if I wanted to but why would I ever want that? If only it was that easy all of the time, I sighed at the thought.__

____

____

Everything about this girl made me feel at ease even though the situation was definitely cause for me to panic. It was as if someone was using my own powers against me, manipulating my emotions, but no one was. I already missed the comfort of her touch, the soft lullaby of her lips. Her smell lingered on the objects around her apartment, the bizarrely sweet scent continuing to burn my throat no matter where I went. I looked through photos scattered around her home, smiling at the frozen images of her happiness. Everything about her, everything she owned, everything she was - it made me feel at peace.

I randomly remember my leather jacket which laid in a heap just outside her bedroom. I walked back towards it, picking it up, when I felt it vibrating against my arm. I scowled in confusion before I remembered that I had left my phone in it’s pocket. I quickly pulled it out, observing the caller ID. It was Alice. I felt myself freeze, as much as possible for a frozen vampire, and a knot formed at the back of my throat. I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear but before I could even spit anything out-

“Hello handsome! We have much to discuss.” Alice said in her usual chipper tone, clearly smiling from the other side of the phone. I couldn’t help but smile too, I’d missed her voice. I hated being apart from her for this long, no matter the circumstance.

“That’s putting it lightly.” I hissed in a low voice, moving as far away from the bedroom as possible as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

“She’s going to wake up in around an hour, so 7pm. I can’t believe she’s been out all afternoon.” Alice giggled, a knowing tone to her voice.

“What’s going on? Who is this girl?” I asked, my voice coming out weak.

“Oh Jasper, she’s (y/n)! You’ve already been thoroughly introduced.” she giggled again, I swear I heard another laugh from somewhere in the same room as her. Edward, no doubt.

“You know what I mean! You know what’s going on, Missy, so tell me. Please?”

“So many questions, so little time.”

“I usually enjoy when you speak in your strange little riddles, I’m quickly learning that it’s not so fun on the receiving end of your schemes.” I groaned, rubbing my temples with my free hand.

“I’ll tell you everything as soon as you bring her home to meet me. I need to feel it for myself.” she hummed.

“Feel what?” I questioned.

“That feeling Jasper! I’m not saying anything more. Bring her to me.” she chuckled through her words, putting on a laughably deep voice to sound more threatening.

“How do you expect me to do that, doll?”

“Well obviously don’t tell her you’re taking her to meet your wife Jasper, have more tact.”

“So tell me how.” I pleaded.

She hummed in thought before replying with a “No!” and ending the call.

I groaned a bit too loudly in frustration, Alice was so irritating sometimes. Despite that, it was difficult to actually be angry with her for long.

I stood around for a while, continuing to take in every detail of her apartment, when I heard movement from (y/n)’s room. I made her a quick coffee before speeding back to her bed, not wanting her to catch me creeping around her apartment. Seeing her face again was like a breath of crisp fresh air, I couldn’t control the smile that broke across my face. She was stirring in her sleep, slowly joining the land of the living. I sat myself down on the bed next to her, the movement making her groan slightly. Her eyelids fluttered open, immediately looking up at me. I felt starstruck under her gaze. Confusion littered her face and her emotions until I suppose it clicked in her mind as to who I was. She smiled widely, a ray of sunshine beaming from her beautiful face.

“Hey stranger.” she giggled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly.

“Hey sleepy head.” I smiled, adoration probably painfully obvious in the way I was looking down at her.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Around 7pm, you’ve been out a while.” I chuckled, letting my hand reach out to stroke her silky, soft hair that laid across her pillow.

“Oh shit I’m sorry, that’s quite awkward.” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Not at all, I made myself busy.” I gently smiled, handing her the mug of coffee I had made for her. She happily accepted it, a pleased smile on her face as she took a sip and sighed.

It took her a minute to speak again, a comfortable and warm feeling washing over her making me have to suppress another cheesy grin. “Wanna go out for food? I kind of want pancakes. Unless I’m misreading things and you only stayed to be polite, if that’s the case I’m sorry your quick fuck wasn’t even beneficial to you.” she chuckled into her mug. I could tell she wasn’t being serious but the words still tugged at my heartstrings, she could never just be something to just get me laid. A throwaway. God no, it was terrifyingly much more than that.

“Food sounds good.” I smirked, human food definitely did not sound good but spending more time with her definitely did. “I know somewhere we can go actually, it’s in Forks.” I spat out, remembering what Alice had instructed.

“Perfect!” she grinned a wide toothy grin which reached her eyes. My heart warmed, a similar feeling to the swelling of music in a powerful song. It was all very overwhelming to say the least but I hadn’t felt this happy in so long. Not like I was sad before, I had Alice and she’d always been my beautiful ray of sunshine. No, it was that same happiness just amplified. It felt all too familiar, like my brain had these thoughts and feelings memorised.

I reached out to stroke the arm of the girl in front of me, running my fingers against her soft skin. She hummed and closed her eyes at the feeling and I watched as a trail of goosebumps raised where my fingers had been. Everything felt so intimate with her, there was no awkwardness or apprehension. I could have easily stayed like that with her all day but she interrupted our silence with a gentle “I’ll go shower.” as she stood up and hopped out of the room.

It was about an hour before we were back in my car, driving down darkening roads lit by lamp posts. Being trapped in a car with her was a mixture of heaven and hell, everything about her was a contradiction to my body’s natural wants and needs. The smell of her freshly washed hair smelt of strawberries and summer, the blood was flowing warm behind her cheeks and the light conversation she held had me clinging to her every breath. I’m more of a listener than a talker and this girl seemed to pick up on that, she let me listen to the meaningless thoughts buzzing round her mind that spilt from her lips, just like Alice does. She kept me smiling the whole drive, chuckling at her playfulness.

I pulled up at the small diner, less than 10 minutes drive away from my home. I immediately stepped out of the car, catching her by surprise, and almost at a dangerously inhuman speed ran round to her car door. I opened it for her and she giggled as I stretched my hand out for her, she took it and gently punched my chest as she stepped out.

“You don’t have to do that, I can take care of myself.” she jokingly pouted, a smile creeping through her face.

“Oh but I do, sweetheart. Let me look after you.” I smirked, holding out my arm for her to grab. She giggled again and linked up with me, letting me lead her towards the diner.

We sat down at a table both facing each other, she ordered her pancakes and I simply brushed off her scowl when I said I didn’t want anything to eat. Realistically, my mind was already humming with how good of a meal the waiter would have made but I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the beauty in front of me. The diner was almost empty anyway, it being night, therefore I didn’t have to worry too much about keeping control.

“So you live round here?” she asked, shovelling a piece of pancake into her mouth.

“Yes ma’am, just a few minutes away.” I replied.

“I’d love to see your house.” she said absentmindedly. I smiled at the victory of her making my job extra easy for me.

“We can go when you’ve finished, I’ll show you around.” and as I spoke I felt her happiness multiply, her contentment making me feel overjoyed. 

“I’d love that.” she smiled shyly, staring down at her pancakes. It was bizarre seeing her act shy however the blush that crept onto her pretty little face gave away that she was slightly embarrassed by her eagerness.

“Is this weird?” she spoke after a few minutes. I knew what she meant, we met only a few hours ago and here she was about to come home with me. We were moving quite fast but to me this all felt okay, perhaps more than just okay, however I grew worried at the thought that she was panicking.

“Do you think it’s weird?” I retaliated, observing every minor emotion she portrayed.

She played with her food for a moment, clearly deep in thought, before replying. “Objectively, yes. But I don’t feel weird. This feels normal, comfortable even. You don’t even want to know what’s going through my head right now, I’m being way too intense.” she giggled.

“I already know I’m very lucky to have met you.” I smiled, reaching out to trace a finger over her hand which laid stiffly on the table. She smiled back, looking up at me before flipping her hand around to hold mine across the table. It was like an electrical current was flying through our palms into each other, I nearly pulled back but I couldn’t.

“You’re doing weird things to me Jasper.” she joked but she didn’t laugh.

“Ditto.” I smirked, squeezing her hand. Relief washed over her which put the butterflies that had risen in my stomach at ease, she was gratefully to have had that mini discussion. I added to her emotions every so slightly, making her feel more comfortable and safe, and I watched her muscles relax and the smile on her face grow as it reached her eyes again.

Conversation flew between us with more ease after that, both knowing that we’re both on the same page- even if the hypothetical book was quickly becoming weirder and weirder. She soon finished her pancakes and I went to pay the bill but she scowled.

“I’m paying! You didn’t even eat!” she whined, crossing her arms.

“But I took you here.” I smirked, which aggravated her more.

“I’m an independent woman, Jasper.” she huffed, failing to stifle a smile.

“No one’s denying that darlin’.” I grinned, putting my money on the table. I quickly stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the diner. She yelped in surprise and then giggled, jogging behind me to keep up with my pace. I looked back at her and smirked, causing her to flip me off.

“Very mature.” I laughed as we exited into the cold night air.

“Smirk at me one more time and I’ll wipe that shit eating grin off of your face myself.” she chuckled.

“Feisty.” I grinned.

“Get used to it, babe.” she smiled. And that I would. Getting used to her sounded like a brilliant idea, I don’t think I could ever get enough.

She was shivering when we entered the car again. My instincts to protect immediately flared up and my mind raced with ideas on how to help her.

“Here.” I said, pulling my jacket off and passing it to her.

“No, I’m okay.” she replied through chattering teeth. Why was she so bratty? I chuckled at her stubbornness and placed the jacket over her like a blanket before starting the engine of the car. She scowled at me but I felt happiness and admiration radiating from her.

It was only a very short drive through Forks before we neared the Cullen household. I felt worry pass through her as she watched where we were heading out of the window, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. She probably thought I was leading her into the deep, dark forest to kidnap her or something.

“We’re very out of the way from everyone.” I chuckled, quickly looking over to her to give her a reassuring smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

“We? So you live with your family?” she asked. I forgot that I hadn’t previously mentioned that fact but I sensed no apprehension from her on the topic. I nodded as I turned up the path to our driveway.

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head as she took in the sight of the house. I sometimes forget that Esme’s architectural choices were very lavish, living with the Cullens had certainly given me too much privilege. I laughed as her mouth fell open as we pulled up closer to the house, it towering over us from outside. She was in pure awe, I didn’t need to pay attention to her emotions to work that one out.

“You live here?” she choked out.

“Yes ma’am. There’s seven of us.” I replied.

“I guess that makes it make a bit more sense.” she whispered, her eyes scanning every inch of the building before her.

“What’s that?” I questioned.

“The size, Jasper! Wow!” she laughed slightly. I laughed too, a more hearty laugh, and winked at her. She blushed slightly at the innuendo, hitting my arm.

I parked up the car, I'm sure Edward was glad his precious Volvo came back in one piece, and switched off the engine. The noise of the engine cutting off meant I could hear voices from within the house, unhearable to human ears from this distance.

“Edward I swear to god, go find the others before you ruin everything!” I heard Alice whine in a raised voice.

“But I want to meet her! It’s not fair you got to declare friendship with my girl if I can’t do the same.” he retaliated.

“Dude, come on.” I heard Emmett shout from somewhere out in the blackened forest. Edward grumbled before I saw a faint shadow of a figure leave the back of the house and a relieved sigh left Alice’s chest. I heard the noises of Edward and Emmett play fighting and Rosalie giggling as Esme scolded them before all four of them completely disappeared out of my earshot.

I paid attention to the emotions coming from inside the house, only Alice’s were present so I assumed Carlisle was working late at the hospital. Just me, Alice, and this mysterious stranger. Alice was feeling slightly apprehensive, perhaps worried, but her ever-present happiness stayed reigning. I couldn’t wait to see her face again, both because I missed her and her presence but also because I had a long list of unanswered questions I desperately needed answers to. I shook my head at the thought of my infuriating girl.

All of that had only taken place within a minute, the girl in the car with me completely oblivious as she continued to take in her surroundings.

“All of my family are out currently except for one, Alice. Don’t panic, I’m sure she’ll be happy to meet you.” I smiled across to the beautiful face next to me. I felt unease drift from her, worry I think, as she looked into my eyes. I placed a hand on her thigh and gently squeezed, her warm skin sending tingles through me. She took in a deep breath as I let comfort flow through me into her. I didn’t push it, I left her emotions slightly wary, it’d be stupid to lead her into a vampire’s home completely off guard. Also, being off guard around Alice was always a mistake even if it was for less gruesome reasons.

“Okay, I’m good, let’s go.” she breathed, smiling back at me.

As I stepped out of the car she actually waited for me to step round to her door before she attempted to get out, an accomplished grin adorned my face.

“What have I told you about that grin, cowboy?” she scolded with a smile as I opened her door and she stepped out.

I grabbed Rose’s dress from the car before I held the girl’s hand in my own as we walked towards the front door, she shivered briefly under my touch but she didn’t feel cold. Nerves or excitement could have been the culprit, or maybe just our physical contact. The walk to the door filled me with suspense, I had no idea what was about to happen and it scared me. I took a minute to remind myself to trust Alice and that thought definitely helped, I had every faith that Alice had my best intentions at the forefront of everything she had ever done which is one of the many reasons I love her.

We reached the door and as I went to open it, the handle fell out of my grasp as the door swung open, a mischievous looking Alice stood in the doorway. I squeezed the girl’s hand that clasped mine and she squeezed back, looking up at my face and giving me a smile. I looked at Alice and it took everything in me to not reach out and touch her in any way possible, it was weird to feel the need to restrain myself when it came to her. I knew she felt the same as longing rolled over her as we made eye contact but she simply gave me her cheeky little smile.

“Perfect, Rosalie will love it!” Alice squealed, taking the dress from my arm before turning to face the girl next to me. “Hi! I’m Alice.” she chirped out, stepping forward slightly and pulling the girl into a hug. I let go of my grip on her hand and let Alice do her thing, being quite full on as always.

There was a sudden spike in emotions around me that made my head spin and my breath hitch. There was so much pure, raw love in the air that it felt like Cupid was flying around the sky, shooting arrows everywhere. The way Alice was feeling was identical to how I had felt earlier on in the day when I first laid eyes on the beautiful stranger, I was so in tune with Alice’s emotions that I could pinpoint minute details on exactly how much she was feeling. Similarly, the girl felt the same emotions I had identified from her when I stood making an idiot in front of her earlier that day. She was overwhelmed, confused, but happy. So happy it made my hair stand on end. She was comfortable, safe, excited. The mixture of their emotions was a bit too much for me to take but the smile that grew on my face felt never ending. 

“Wow.” (y/n) muttered as she stepped back from the hug when Alice finally let go. She spoke at a volume that was probably not meant for us to hear however we both caught her noise of amazement with perfect clarity. Alice caught my attention as she squealed, clapping her hands together with a massive grin on her face.

“Come in! Please!” she smiled, waving her small hand in an invitation to walk through the door.

The girl next to me looked up at me, her mouth slightly hanging open in awe just like when she had first seen the house. I was in just as much shock and confusion as her but I simply chuckled and placed my hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her inside. I felt her shudder slightly under my touch and it made me smirk.

“Alice, what-” I started.

“Nope! My turn for questions.” she giggled, holding her hand up to my face to silence me. I groaned and she smiled at my reaction.

Alice turned her back to us and walked into the lounge, I followed her in, continuing to guide the stunned girl next to me through the house.

“Your house is beautiful.” she whispered, moving closer to me as she said it.

“You can have a proper look around when Alice isn’t being… Alice.” I promised, chuckling lightly. Alice turned to scowl at me however she tried to make it look like she wasn’t just listening to our conversation.

Alice delicately skipped along the room, twirled, and then dropped herself down onto the sofa. She patted the seats next to her, I took refuge on one side of her while Alice encouraged the girl to sit on her other side. She sat with some apprehension however I played my part in calming her nerves. I watched her physically relax, her muscles looking a lot less tense and her eyes drained of worry, before Alice spoke again.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Alice asked her. I scowled, confused, yet Alice didn’t pay any attention to me. She simply sat staring intently at the girl beside her.

“Usually I would say no but after the day I’ve had I think I believe in everything now.” the girl replied, sighing out an airy laugh.

“Everything? Well, that’s definitely going to help with what I’m about to tell you. Keep that in mind!” Alice giggled, smiling reassuringly at her.

Alice then sat and explained absolutely everything. She told the girl who I had only just met today that we, along with our family, are vampires. She told her about each of our family members in some detail, listing them off, and explained all of our real ages and our fake ages for Forks. Alice laid it on thick, all cards on the table. She explained her own powers and mine, explained our vegetarian lifestyle, she even told her about both of our pasts- the way Alice can’t remember her own and about how I was a cowboy turned by some women who drafted me into a vampire army. Thankfully, she didn’t divulge too deeply into my past life.

And then it got to the most important part: essentially, me and Alice had another mate. Wow. I didn’t think that was possible and Alice proclaimed that neither did she. The pull I had been feeling all day and the same pull Alice had experienced proved that it was nothing but true. Alice explained that for us the connection was much more, our feelings amplified as vampire mates, and that she had the freedom as a human to decide if this was right for her or not. We, however, did not have that same freedom. Our bodies screamed at us to love her, protect her, be near her, and it would be hell to simply try to ignore that.

When Alice had finished midnight had rolled around, the room darkly lit by the full moon outside. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, Alice had a serious expression etched onto her face, mine full of panic and the girl in front of us was completely unreadable. It was hard keeping track of her emotions, there were so many at once. I was about to speak up when Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it, both in warning and in comfort. Her tiny palm felt wonderful in my own and I let myself relax ever so slightly.

It took awhile but the girl finally spoke up with a simple, “That’s so cool.”

A grin broke across her face as my head whipped round to look up at her in confusion. Alice squealed and looked like she was about to bounce through the roof in joy. I heard Rosalie groan from way off in the distance, Emmett laughing at her cries of “Not another human.” and Edward grumble at her to shut up. I had to stifle a laugh at the fact we had our own little Bella now.

“But there’s fear in your emotions.” I spoke, clearing my throat. Fear was definitely present in her complicated mix of emotions and it’s the one that held my attention the most.

“I’m not scared of the whole vampire thing.” she smirked, looking over at Alice who was grinning wildly, struggling to restrain herself from leaping on top of the stranger.

“What’s wrong then?” I questioned slightly harshly, squinting my eyes at her. How could she not be terrified of the horrifying monster that I am? What could be scarier than that? How was she not trembling at the idea of spending a whole day with a killer? Being so close and intimate with me?

“Commitment.” she laughed flippantly. “I’m going to need some time to think about all of this. This is some serious shit. I can’t deny that I haven't felt it with you all day Jasper, and now you, Alice. I know that if, more likely when, I say yes to being with the both of you that’s it for the rest of my life. I don’t do ‘long term’, the idea is scary. Love is scary. How I’m feeling right now is terrifying me and I can’t make it make sense. Do you understand?”

“Yes” Alice said, “No.” I replied at the same time, scowling.

“Jasper you’re such a boy sometimes.” Alice giggled, swatting my arm.

“How can the... ‘vampire thing’ not be a problem?” I question, balling my hands into fists.

“Calm down please, babe.” Alice whispers under her breath. I felt my hands loosen their grip ever so slightly.

“Because it’s cool, I’ve told you. I’ve always loved the idea of the supernatural, I feel like a giddy little girl in a fairytale right now. It explains why you’re both so cold and so beautiful anyway. You don’t eat humans so what do I have to be scared of?” she muses like it’s the most normal conversation in the world.

“There’s always a chance of a slip up. One tiny accident could be a life or death situation, you have to keep that in mind.” I press. She stares into my eyes and I stare back, humour dances behind hers but I know my face is frozen with confusion and anger.

“Okay, I will.” she gulped, looking away from my eyes to glance at her hands in her lap. “I haven’t been killed yet and we have already been pretty close though, Jasper.” she giggled. She suddenly froze and her head whipped up to look at Alice, Alice returned her stare with a look of confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Alice asked lightly.

“Does it not bother you that I've been with Jasper?” the girl asked, looking scared of Alice’s reply. I froze myself, I had been so distracted with new information that I had completely forgotten the guilt I bore over the situation. Alice simply laughed and smiled, waving her hand in the air.

“I practically set it up, my dear. My powers, remember? I see future possibilities. I don’t know how to explain how I’m feeling because remember, this is new to all of us, but I’m sure Jasper wouldn’t be jealous about the idea of me and you together. Possibly, you may feel the same if it came to myself and Jasper.” Alice explained, tightening the grip she had on my hand and smiling brightly at the stunned girl beside her.

I tossed that idea around my head and Alice was right, the thought didn’t upset me in the slightest. It felt as if it was something I was already used to, something natural. If anything, the thought of the two girls in front of me doing anything with each other brought me perhaps a bit too much joy. I suppose all of this really was natural, as much as vampiristic impulse could be. 

“Mates, huh?” the girl giggled, probably going through the same thought process as me. I took note that there wasn’t a hint of jealousy mixed in with her emotions and I smirked. Alice giggled too, nodding her head.

“I still need time to think, to let all of this settle in. Would that be okay?” the girl asked shyly.

“Of course!” Alice chimed, reaching out to grab her hand.

“Take all the time you need, (y/n).” I smiled, reaching out for her other hand. All the air left her chest and she took hold of the both of our hands, she squeezed tightly and shuddered. I had missed the feeling of her skin of my own, it was lovely. The feeling of both Alice and (y/n) in my hands felt perfect, like everything had clicked together and the world was brighter and more beautiful. The happiness in the air was overwhelming, my own mixing with the girls’, and the smile that creeped onto Alice’s face was breathtaking.

“Come on,” I spoke after a few minutes “it’s late, I’ll get you home.”. Both of the girls pouted but Alice released her death grip she held on the both of us. I stood up and then helped the both of them up, their small palms fitting into my hands with ease as I pulled them into standing positions.

“So I put both of our numbers in your phone, I’ve already got yours.” Alice said with a grin when we reached the front door.

“What when-” the girl started, looking up at me in confusion and I simply shrugged as Alice giggled.

“It’s an Alice thing.” I whispered, an excuse to get myself closer to the smell of her hair as I knew whispering was pointless with vampires around.

“Whatever happens, you two are great. Like, so great. It goes without saying but I won’t tell anyone, I don’t have many people around here to tell anyway.” she smiled shyly as she stepped out into the cold night air.

“I trust you. We trust you.” Alice smiled at her, pulling her into a quick hug. “I know you need time but... be quick please. I can’t see the future without you making a firm decision and it’s giving me a headache.” I heard Alice whisper into her neck as they embraced. The delicious flavour of love roamed through the air once again as Alice begrudgingly let go of the girl, they both looked at each other with soft smiles and kind eyes before the girl grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the car. I gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek and she giggled, shoving me with her tiny arms into the night.

“Jasper getting human pussy before Edward is _so _funny Rose, come on!” I heard Emmett howling with laughter from within the forest as we walked towards the car.__

____

____

“It’s not funny.” Rosalie huffed, probably infuriated that another human was inevitably joining the Cullen clan. “Alright, it’s kind of funny. Edward, how could you let Mr Too-scared-to-breathe beat you to it?”

“Edward, come back.” Esme called, I heard rustling through the trees and I assumed Edward had simply run away from their teasing. I couldn’t help the smirk that crept on my face at the thought that I had actually beat Edward to it. Yes, Emmett was presuming too much, we hadn’t gone that far, but Edward couldn’t even get that far. Me managing to not bite a human with ease while Edward was having a constant struggle with blood was a complete rule reversal. I was far too proud, smug even, and I couldn’t wait to join Emmett’s teasing later.

“You were all supposed to leave, not eavesdrop!” I heard Alice scold Edward as we stepped into the car.

As we drove away I heard the argument that blew up in the house fade to a small murmur and then into nothingness as the sound of the roads took over. I was paying close attention to (y/n)’s emotions, picking up on everything she felt. Her feelings were muddled which was more than understandable, it was hard to concentrate on the road when there was so much going on with her. That was until one particular emotion suddenly spiked within her, making me take a deep breath.

“Jasper, can you pull over down an empty road? I just need some air.” she said, trying to smother the sly grin that slipped onto her face.

I knew her reasoning for wanting air was, to put it simply, bullshit. I chose not to argue though, simply finding the nearest road to pull in at. The atmosphere around me heated up until I felt choked, a lump formed in my throat.

She was turned on. How? I shouldn’t question it but wow, after all that? I was too in shock to feel anything remotely close to turned on but with her energy charging the air I felt myself twitch, her emotions affecting my own.

I pulled over down a dark, car-less road and waited for her to get out of the car but she simply stayed sat with a smile on her face.

“Oh, so now you’re gonna make me open my own door, cowboy?” she giggled. I rolled my eyes and switched the engine off before stepping out of the car. I opened her car door and she still stayed sitting there, an innocent facade adorning her face.

“What’s going on, doll?” I smirked at her, leaning against the car door and looking down at her. 

She finally stood up and smiled innocently at me before she stepped closer to me, happily invading my personal space.

“You know exactly what’s going on, you read emotions.” she bit her full lip and looked directly into my eyes, I felt like she was looking directly into my soul. “What Alice said about picturing the two of you together, it’s got me feeling some type of way. Plus, I owe you. Right?” she mumbled into my ear, her deliciously warm breath tickling my cheek.

I was usually quite confident, perhaps you could say dominant, when it comes to sexual acts however she had me stood there like a deer in the head lights, gawping at her. Her tongue gently licked across the shell of my ear, as light as a feather, before she delicately fell to her knees.

“This okay?” she asked, rubbing her hands up and down the back of my jean-covered thighs. I was in so much shock that I simply nodded my head and sighed as she palmed the growing bulge in my jeans. She giggled as she slowly pulled my zipper down, making me shiver.

She looked at me with big beautiful eyes and I couldn’t think straight, I just needed her. Fuck, I needed her so bad. As she pulled my jeans down around my thighs I let my thumb trace her lip, pulling her teeth from where they had been biting. She gently licked my thumb, teasing me, before closing her mouth. 

“You’re not getting a preview.” she chuckled, practically reading my mind. I’d love to see her sucking my fingers, taking them deep, but I know I’d way rather feel that around my cock which throbbed in the cool air only covered by the thin material of my Calvin Klein’s. She pulled my underwear down and my dick ceremoniously bounced up in front of her face. I could smell the scent of her wetness between her thighs as she took in the sight of me, her arousal growing immensely. I grunted as I felt the wind against my naked member.

It took her no time at all to wrap a small hand around my shaft. I groaned and let one of my hands grip her hair, I pulled ever so slightly and she moaned. It took everything in me to restrain myself and not force myself into her open mouth. I was trying so hard to be patient but her plump, wet lips were messing with my head. She looked so innocent beneath me, her doll eyes looking up at me and her hair tangled in my fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby.” I hissed out, stroking her cheek with my free hand, my southern accent getting heavier.

She giggled lightly before licking the tip of my cock, I couldn’t help but buck my hips towards her face and groan. Her tongue was so warm and wet, I was desperate for more. She traced a teasing line across the tip, swirling her tongue ever so slightly.

“Come on baby, take it.” I pleaded through gritted teeth.

She took pity on me, engulfing my length into her mouth. I deeply moaned at the feeling of her soft lips and skilful tongue tracing shapes on the underneath of my dick. I was already so far gone, trapped under the spell of her talented mouth.

“Deeper.” I growled, the monster in me slipping out. She moaned around me, the muffled vibrations reverberating through my body, and I bucked my hips forward. She gagged lightly but stroked my thigh reassuringly, willing me to let loose. I gripped her hair tighter and gently pushed her further down my length. I’m not massive but I’m definitely well endowed, I knew it’d be a challenge to get her to take all of me. I tried to keep my head clear as to not push my luck and end up hurting her.

Everything in me was screaming at me to fuck her face, use her mouth to take my pleasure, make her my own personal fuck toy. I tried my hardest to ignore my urges, grunting as I did, not wanting to hurt her. The amount of tension building in me meant I would not be able to last much longer.

She bobbed her head along my length, her hand still holding the base of my cock. She looked up at me and I lost it, her beautiful face filled with my girth triggering something feral in me, and I gripped her hair and thrusted into her mouth. She moaned again, and it only took one, two, three more deep thrusts into her warm mouth before I completely let go. My whole body went numb as I felt beautiful sensation everywhere in my body, holding back a scream.

“Fuck! Fuck, (y/n). So good.” I grunted out, spilling down her throat. I let out another guttural moan as she swallowed around me, letting me ride out my high in her mouth. My head was too foggy to think, I slumped against the car door as I stroked her soft hair and mumbled praise to her.

When I finally came to she was standing in front of me, a childish grin forming on her swollen lips. She had pulled my jeans back on when I was momentarily blacked out which I was grateful for.

“Guess I did good? You didn’t last long, thought you’d have more stamina for a vampire.” she teased, twirling her finger in the fabric of my shirt.

I groaned and pulled her in by her waist, kissing her with as much energy as I could muster. Her lips felt extra plump against mine, no doubt I’ve accidentally bruised her. She moaned into the kiss as I attempted to deepen it but she lightly pushed against my chest, forcing me away.

“Let’s go home.” she smiled shyly. I laughed at her sudden shyness, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay baby, let’s go.”

She fell asleep in the car under my leather jacket which I had offered her again as she sat shivering after our outdoor activities. I carried her into her apartment, my strength meaning I could carry her gently without disturbing her sleep. I laid her in bed and kissed her forehead before leaving with a cheesy smile on my face. I knew it wouldn’t be the last time I saw this mysterious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying so far, let me know! Feedback is always extremely welcome. I hope the length of these chapters are okay too, they're slightly long but to me that's not a bad thing. Anyway, like I said, let me know. Heads up, next chapter will be from the reader's perspective. See you next time lovelies <3


	3. Alice's Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter from now on will be from the reader's POV unless specified otherwise!

**Reader’s POV**

********

********

~

I vividly remember the day I gave in to Alice and Jasper. They’d graciously given me a week to think about things although I could tell a week might as well have been an eternity. I knew it would be a struggle for the both of them to give me space, and I couldn’t help but smile at the thought. I continued with my everyday life the best I could, going to my shifts at work like everything normal despite feeling eyes on me every second of the day. I knew I’d have to get used to the constant feeling of being watched because I couldn’t deny it, I knew I was most definitely was being watched. Alice, or Jasper, or both, or maybe another Cullen. Who knows? All I knew is I was being stalked from the shadows. The most bizarre and concerning part about it was that I didn’t mind. More than that, I’d never felt safer, more at ease, more cared for. Part of me wanted them to step out of the shadows and talk to me, hold me, but I knew they were trying their best to honour their word of giving me some time alone.

I woke up one morning to the incessant beeping of my alarm in my empty, cold bed and saw it was raining outside. A dreary day, slightly drizzling with a gray sky above. I loved it. Rain has always helped to calm me down and give me time to think, it helps me gain perspective. I groaned at the thought of getting ready for work but I had to, my shift started at 9. I grabbed my phone and put my music on shuffle, not paying much attention in my zombie-like sleep state, and dragged myself to my cramped kitchen to make a coffee. The coffee warmed my hands up as I brought it back to bed with me, giving myself an extra 5 minutes or so in the comfort of my bed before another dull day began. A brief thought flickered through my mind, life didn’t have to be dull anymore. I shook off the thought with a shudder and turned my attention to my phone which continued playing music. ‘Falling’ by Harry Styles began softly humming through the speakers.

_I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands_

____

____

I stared out of my window, wrapped in my covers and sipping my coffee. Staring out into the rain always felt like something from a movie and I giggled at how much my life currently felt like one. The lyrics pulled at my heartstrings, I sighed at the image of Alice and Jasper being in bed with me right now. Nothing sexual, although I wouldn’t complain, but I caught myself craving the soft moments with them. I missed Jasper’s fingers trailing on my skin and Alice’s comforting scent. I missed them. I scoffed at the thought, I barely knew them. But yet again, I knew I couldn’t possibly control how I felt. ‘Soulmates’ Alice had said.

_Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left_

____

__

Fuck, I wanted them here. A part of me wished they had ignored my request for time to think, maybe I didn’t really need space. Had I upset them? Maybe they won’t want me anymore? They’ve had time away from me, maybe they’ve come to realise I’m not what they want. I never pictured myself in a polyamorous situation, nevermind with two beautiful vampires, but I suppose neither had they. Maybe they still don’t see themselves in one. Am I even good enough for them? I’m a naturally confident person but something about those two made me feel insecure in some deep part of my heart, like I needed reassurance that I would be enough because I simply needed to be enough for them.

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

____

____

I was falling deeply in love with them, no doubt about it. Shit. I admitted it to myself and sighed into my coffee. I noticed a lone tear trailing down my face, mirroring the rain outside. So, maybe I needed them. I hoped they still needed me. I wanted them, possibly forever, and that didn’t have to be scary. Forever didn’t have to be scary if I had the promise I’ll be happy. For the first time in my life, settling down seemed like the best idea I had ever heard. I wouldn’t tell them I loved them yet, that was still too terrifying, but I had to let them try. I wanted them to try. I wanted to try. 

I dialled a number on my phone, watching my hands move on their own accord through the cloudy vision my thoughts and tears had created.

“(Y/N)?” I heard my boss answer, her soft and kind motherly voice sounding concerned.

“I’m sorry to call so last minute but I can’t come in today. Big crisis. Going-to-change-my-whole-life kind of crisis. I’m so sorry.” I breathed, panting slightly. I felt guilty that I was already ditching work after having only been employed there for a month but seeing Jasper and Alice was undeniably far more important.

“Okay dear. I’ll see if someone can cover for you. Stay safe.” she replied, the scowl clear in her voice. I raced to get ready for the outside world, looking barely presentable, before I charged out of my apartment on my way to the Cullen household.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Alice questioned, nudging me with her foot, pulling me out of my flashback into the present day. She was looking up from her book at me from the opposite side of the sofa, slight worry covering her features but her ever present gentle smile still glued to her pale face. 

I had been greeted by Alice’s gentle smile when I had flung the door open to my apartment on that day, Jasper standing behind her with a smirk on one side of his face. I stood there in shock, my breath coming out shakily. I should have known that Alice would have seen this coming, it was easy to forget that they were powerful vampires. I guess I had made the decision subconsciously a few days prior that I couldn’t possibly bare life without them. Seeing them increased that primal calling for their touch, my wants and needs screaming at me. I watched Jasper’s mouth twitch, probably catching onto my overwhelming emotions.

“I was just coming to see you.” I mumbled, my words coming out slightly strained.

“Got something to tell us?” Alice grinned, a knowing look on her face. She was truly omniscient.

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could even let out another shaky breath, Alice was in front of me. I hadn’t even seen her move. She leaned into my face, her lips brushing against mine. Her eyes were wide, searching mine, and I stood there unmoving. Alice moved in, closing the gap, and our lips met.

It was gentle at first, I took in the beautiful feeling of her soft lips on my own, but it quickly became needy and hungry. It was so intense I hardly knew what to do with myself. I never believed in the whole fireworks behind your eyes cliche when you kiss someone you love but sparks were flying. Alice’s small hand came up to cup my cheek, her cold touch making me shiver and melt into her. Her lips moving passionately against my own was purely magical, her tongue mischievously tracing my bottom lip made me moan. The butterflies in my stomach were going insane and I was still in too much shock to move, stood there like an awkward plank. 

Alice started smiling into the kiss, her smile made a grin burst out onto my own face and we both had to pull away giggling. I stared at her face and tried to take it all in, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were filled with wonder and electricity yet her face was gentle and soft, smooth and delicate, and I wanted nothing more than to trace my fingers over every inch of her skin forever and ever. I was so caught up in the image of smiling Alice staring up at me in admiration that I was caught off guard by a deep laugh emanating from behind her.

I had forgotten that Jasper had been standing there the whole time watching us. I blushed and he chuckled darkly, a hungry look present in his eye. His smirk was intimidating and I found myself unable to maintain our eye contact. I didn’t miss the bulge growing in his jeans, however.

“Baby, look at me. Look at us.” Jasper whispered, suddenly in front of me next to Alice. He lifted my chin up with two of his icy fingers, tilting my head until I was looking him in the eyes once more. I’m not sure whether it was the eye contact or his commanding touch but a whine fell from my lips.

“What do you need?” he asked, using his thumb to trace my swollen bottom lip. I shuddered at the gentle feeling, it sending shocks straight down between my thighs, and I had to fight to not let my brain turn to mush.

“I need you. I need you both. Now. Please?” I plead, glancing between him and Alice.

I watched Alice’s face curve up into a proud smile, probably slightly shocked at my confidence despite being thoroughly overwhelmed. Jasper’s face, however, looked wary. I had to squeeze my eyes tightly together to gather my wits but when I opened them again I tiled my head, giving Jasper a questioning look. He looked down at Alice, a pained look flashing across his face.

“He’s scared to push how far he can go around a human. I’ve told him if I saw your life being at risk I wouldn’t let anything happen but he refuses to listen. He doesn’t want to go… all the way.” Alice scowled up at him, talking to me.

“Everyone has their limits.” he scowled back at her.

“He still tends to struggle with blood.” Alice said gently, turning to me with soft eyes. I took a minute to think, silence falling over us.

“Maybe that’s why the universe wants us to be together? Alice can keep you controlled, I can help you improve your blood lust, and we all live happily ever after.” I chuckled, looking back at Jasper.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to her, Jazz. I love her too, you know?” Alice said. I tried not to flinch at the word love, they both paid no attention to my reaction. God, how was I going to fully get over my commitment issues? Maybe Jasper’s wariness would be beneficial to me too if we...

“Let’s just take it slow.” I smiled.

Jasper looked at Alice and then at me, a small smile grew back onto his pained face. He pulled me toward him, his grip still under my chin, and placed a kiss onto my lips. I immediately wanted more, deepening the kiss and enjoying his rougher mouth devouring mine. I felt his muscles tightening, the angst almost seeping through his lips into my own. Our lips danced together, rough and hungry, until Jasper pulled back all too soon.

“Slow.” he mumbled, agreeing to my earlier words. He placed his forehead against mine, breathing in my scent and looking into my eyes with his pained black orbs. I loved how close he was, I never wanted him to leave. If it was up to me I’m sure I’d let myself be handcuffed to the both of them for the rest of my life. He kissed my forehead gently, making my head spin, and pulled away.

“Spoil sport. Now I don’t get any fun.” Alice pouted playfully and Jasper jokingly scowled at her.

I have always loved watching their interactions. They’re very in tune with each other's emotions, probably assisted by Jasper’s powers. Alice’s playfulness was never taken the wrong way, Jasper simply looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. I was scared of how I’d ever fit into their little bubble, almost feeling like I was intruding, but I had to put my faith in the both of them to love me.

“Hey! What exactly is going on in that pretty head of yours?” Alice whined, pulling me out of my thoughts and back down to Earth once again.

“Just how we all met, Jazz and me and then you. I’m sure that it would class as abduction, you know?” I giggled at her scowling face.

“Jasper didn’t know!” she protested, placing her book firmly down beside her.

“Baby, you schemed to get him to bring me back home to you.” I chuckled. I didn’t fail to notice the way Alice’s face lit up at my use of the word ‘home’.

Alice didn’t like the fact that I was still living at my apartment. Alice was unhappy with many of my choices, honestly. I only ever came round to the Cullen household when everyone else was out, which was rare with so many vampires under one roof. Jasper’s desire to go slow was indeed turning out to be quite beneficial to me, despite the sexual frustration. We had spent a month together now of me getting to know them and them getting to know me. We went out on late night dates a lot and it was nice, I was quickly falling even more deeply in love with them.

The benefits for me were I got to refuse to meet the rest of the Cullens. Like I said, I only agreed to come to visit them at their house when it was empty. Alice was saddened by that, Jasper tried to hide it but I knew he was secretly hurt too. They didn’t understand, but if we were going slow then I couldn’t deal with meeting the parents. I had never had to meet the parents and just the idea terrified me. I’d never been in love before either, something I still felt uncomfortable verbally admitting to Alice and Jasper.

Today it was just me and Alice at the Cullens’, Jasper was out hunting with the rest of the family.

“Well, aren’t you glad I did?” Alice replied to my earlier comment about her scheming, grinning and tilting her head towards me, looking at me with beautiful bright golden puppy dog eyes.

“Hmmm… I’ll have to think about that one.” I said, faking being deep in thought. Alice’s look of fury made me laugh as she pounced on top of me. I squealed as she attacked me with kisses and tickles, her angry face letting up as she listened to the pathetic noises I made in protest.

“You love me!” she sang.

“Do I?” I countered, still laughing at her nimble fingers on my sides. She sighed in frustration and put all her body weight on me, effectively pinning me down under her small frame. I felt myself beginning to blush. I’m glad she didn’t pay attention to me evading the L-word.

“I’m supposed to be the annoying one, not you.” she huffed, moving to hold my arms above my head.

“You got that right.” I winked. This time she simply rolled her eyes at me before crashing her lips to mine.

I was shocked at first, not responding to her lips immediately, but I quickly let myself melt into her. I moaned at the contrast of her roughness mixed with her soft lips. The kiss was bruising and it made my head spin. It was rare that Alice would let herself get this carried away, but she definitely did it more often than Jasper. She let my hands go and I quickly let one of them trail down her side while my other hand found place in her soft hair. She put both her hands behind my head, pulling me tighter into her kiss while she positioned one of her thighs between my legs.

I had to pull away to gasp at the friction Alice had created directly on my aching core, drawing all my attention to the almost painful throbbing between my thighs. Alice wasted no time as she started trailing light kisses down my neck and across my collar bones, moving one of her hands to trace patterns over my covered tits. She giggled as I moaned at the overwhelming feeling of her attacking every sensitive spot on my body. Jasper’s celibacy had got me feeling on edge at every touch. Oh god, Jasper.

“Alice. We. Can’t. Jasper.” I panted, my whole body heaving.

“But I wanna.” she pouted against my neck before licking a trail up it.

Her hand which laid on my chest slowly traced down my body, stopping just before the waistband of my jeans. Just her hand simply resting on my stomach left me feeling flustered, butterflies fluttering under her palm. Her cold skin made me shiver and squirm, despite the white heat that was swallowing my body whole.

“We can’t.” I said once again. Alice removed her lips from my neck to stare up at my face. She brushed her nose along my own, her cool artificial breath tickling my lips.

“But you want to.” she smiled innocently before passionately kissing me once again.

I moaned into the kiss as Alice’s tongue brushed against my own, her mouth devouring me and making my head spin. She used the distraction to sneakily unbutton my jeans, using her nimble fingers to pull the zip down.

I gasped loudly in surprise as I felt her hands dive underneath my jeans, whining pathetically as she gently rubbed me over my underwear. I felt her smile into our stinging kiss as she trailed an icy finger over the dampness seeping through my underwear. Nothing had ever felt this good before, it felt like my veins were running with pure electricity. This was pure bliss, I was sure I could cum just for her light touches. Everything felt so new and intense, it was so hard to think straight. I swear I was worried about something just a few second ago...

“Alice, please.” I gave in to my body’s needs, pleading with her and moaning as my eyes flashed open to look into Alice’s now deep black orbs staring back at my own.

She hummed and placed her lips back on my own, melding them back together. I got lost in her touch, my whole world was simply Alice. Her fingers made intricate patterns over my clothed crotch, never giving me enough friction where I really needed it. God, I needed it. I needed Alice however I could possibly have her. My whole body was alight, every nerve was in flames. I couldn’t help but feel like horny, desperate teenagers doing something taboo. I groaned and bucked my hips up into her touch, desperate for so much more.

“Jasper won’t be happy about this.” a mysterious male voice came from somewhere in the room.

My eyes flashed open and I froze, my whole body tensing up. I had never seen Alice shocked before due to her ability but I swear she almost jumped out of her skin, begrudgingly pulling her hands away from me and rolling her body off of mine. She grabbed a pillow off of the couch and flung it at the man walking silently across the room.

“EDWARD WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Alice screamed at the boy, I assumed Edward, as he caught the pillow with precision. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, zipping my jeans back up in the process with my face painted red.

“I don’t know what you mean? I simply decided last minute that I needed a jacket, is that a problem with you sister?” he chuckled. It suddenly clicked that this was Alice and Jasper’s brother, Edward Cullen. Great first impression meeting the family, I cursed myself.

“You made an impulse decision just to fuck with me!” Alice shouted, standing up and making her way over to him. Her hands were balled up into little fists.

“I told you, jacket.” he smiled innocently, picking up a jacket from the back of a chair.

“Edward you’re a vampire. You don’t get cold.” she scowled. Despite being on Alice’s side I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of someone so small being so full of anger. Edward snickered too as Alice turned around to glare at me. I held my hands up in surrender and turned my attention to Edward.

“Being a vampire doesn’t mean I can’t be stylish. Hi, I’m Edward.” he smiled lightly, walking over to shake my hand.

“I’m (y/n).” I chuckled.

“Oh trust me, I know.” He turned his attention back to Alice, “I’m kidding about telling Jasper, but you should respect his wishes.”.

“Just because you’re jealous.” Alice mumbled. That threw me, what would he have to be jealous about? From what I had heard he has a lovely girlfriend of his own, a human like me. Bella. I watched a smirk curl up on his face. Oh yeah, he’s a mind reader too.

“I just… see where he’s coming from.” he sighed, replying to Alice.

“But I know he’s going to come round eventually.” she pouted. She skipped back over to me and laid down on the couch, resting her head in between my crossed legs.

“Well, patience has never been your strong suit.” Edward smiled.

“The problem is I can see how it happens, just not when. It’s so infuriating.” Alice scowled, giggling as I stroked my thumb between her eyebrows to iron out the angry wrinkle that had formed.

“Okay Alice, I didn’t need that visual. I’m going, Carlisle is waiting.” Edward spoke, ruining our moment. By the look on his face it was obvious that if it was possible, he would be blushing.

“Did you really just give him the play-by-play on how Jasper is going to fuck me for the first time?” I laughed as Alice nodded her head, looking up at my face with mischief twinkling in her eyes. Edward grimaced and made his way to the front door.

“This isn’t over, Cullen! I have a bone to pick with you now.” I shouted. I saw him roll his eyes and I grinned as he zoomed out of the door, almost too fast for my eyes.

Alice stayed silent for a minute, silent Alice was always a rarity, giving me time to catch my breath and relax my muscles again. I absentmindedly started playing with her short hair, essentially giving her a scalp massage. She hummed and closed her eyes, if I didn’t know better it would look like she was drifting off to sleep.

“I’m glad he did that.” Alice said after a while.

“Huh? How come?” I asked gently.

“I couldn’t see the both of you being friends beforehand. He was going to hold a permanent grudge about the fact he couldn’t be as comfortable around Bella as us three will eventually be with each other. But now, like you said, you’ve got a bone to pick. You’re going to bug him into loving you.” she giggled, her eyes still closed.

I smiled at the thought of winning one of her family members round and I bent down to lovingly kiss her forehead. She lightly smiled and sighed under my gentle kiss.

“Is that the only reason you’re glad?” I laughed after a while.

“I guess I did get carried away…” she answered sheepishly.

“I wonder when he’ll come round.” I said, referring to Jasper as I continued playing with Alice’s soft spikes.

Alice gasped lightly and her eyes flickered open, they looked glazed over. I’d learned to accept that those tell-tale signs meant she was having a vision so I sat silently and waited for her to speak.

“Oh my god, I’ve just had the best idea!” she squealed, sitting up and looking at me the correct way round.

“Do I get to know?” I giggled at her giddiness.

“Not yet, sadly.” she pouted before leaning close and leaving a gentle kiss on my lips.

She suddenly jumped up and skipped towards the TV to flick it on, turning it to some horse racing channel. I raised my eyebrows at her in amused confusion.

“Jasper’s nearly home, he sensed Edward’s emotions and figured we were up to no good. He can’t stop smiling but horses will butter him up anyway.” she giggled. Just as she spoke, I heard the front door opening. Alice bounded towards it, almost flying across the room.

“Hey darlin’.” Jasper chuckled as Alice leaped at him, catching her in his strong arms and letting her pepper his face with gentle kisses. She eventually jumped down from his hold with a giggle, grabbing his hand and skipping over to the couch where I sat.

“And hello beautiful.” he grinned at me, looking into my eyes with so much love that it was almost blinding. I hadn’t realised just how much I’d missed his handsome face, my imagination never did him enough justice. He cupped my chin and pulled my mouth up to his own, capturing me in a short yet breathtaking kiss. It was over far too soon and I felt hard done by when he pulled away. I know he didn’t mean it, he was just being careful, but he was such a tease.

“Alice, her lips are bruised.” he groaned, still looking into my eyes.

“Look, horses!” she giggled. I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in my chest as Jasper rubbed his temples and scowled at her.

“You know I can smell exactly what you were up to.” he grinned, sitting down beside me. I felt myself blush yet again, embarrassed as I became aware of the stickiness between my thighs. God damn his vampire senses. Alice simply giggled.

“I meant to ask, what’s Edward jealous of?” I asked, changing the subject as Alice sat on the ground beneath me and Jasper, staring up at us like a giddy child. Jasper scowled slightly, not understanding the context, but he looked at Alice expecting an answer too.

“Edward is scared he’s going to kill Bella if they do anything more scandalous than a peck on the lips.” she giggled.

“Alice.” Jasper scolded.

“What? It’s true!” she rolled her eyes, “Just because I’m the only one one in his house that wants to make love to my girlfriend.”. I felt my ever-present blush grow darker.

“You know that’s not true.” Jasper growled, looking genuinely annoyed at Alice.

They shared a knowing look between them, Alice eventually giggling and Jasper letting up a smirk. I made a mental note to make Alice tell me what that was all about. Sometimes it stung knowing they knew each other inside out, I was still the latecomer who needed to catch up. Their little quirks were heartbreakingly adorable, I loved that they could have a conversation with just one simple look, but I couldn’t help but yearn to be part of the joke.

We only had half an hour left at the Cullen household before the rest of the vampire clan finished hunting. We all cuddled up together on the sofa for the rest of our short time together, Alice and me on either side of Jasper. Jasper was enthusiastically watching the horse racing while Alice drifted off into space and I nuzzled myself into Jasper’s rock solid chest. I loved our little domestic moments together but my sexual frustration was soon going to get the best of me, I could feel it. I wondered what mischievous plan Alice had up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous two. I mentioned this in the notes of the other fic I am currently working on but my mental health has been a little bit bad (I'm okay though! Definitely getting better.) so I've been putting all my energy into writing because it makes me happy but I'm lacking brain capacity lmao so please try not demand fast updates! As always feedback is appreciated <3 ! I hope everyone's okay :)


	4. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000+ hits! <3

_'We’re going to the mall today, we’ll pick you up at 2 x'_ an unexpected text from Alice read.

I smiled and felt myself growing slightly giddy at the thought of seeing Alice and Jasper again. Realistically, it had only been a few days since I had last seen them but any amount of time apart was far too much. I couldn’t fool myself into the idea that I could ever live a happy life without them. Sometimes I wondered why I stayed living in my small, lonely apartment but then reality would creep in followed by a lingering shadow of insecurity to remind me of how scary life was. Yes I was a scaredy cat, I admit it. Despite that, I leaped off of my couch with a grin on my face thinking about the day ahead.

I got ready way too early and struggled to come up with ideas on how to entertain myself in the meantime. I cleaned my entire apartment from top to bottom, tried out different hairstyles, changed my outfit and drank two cups of coffee. Caffeine didn’t help keep my excitement at bay and I was soon practically bouncing off of the walls with eagerness. All of my thoughts consisted of Alice and Jasper but that was no different from usual. Just knowing I was going to be seeing them set all of my nerves alight, I couldn’t possibly keep still.

Finally, I heard a loud knocking on my door. I squealed and leaped up to go answer the door, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Before I even managed to open the door all of the way Alice leaped into my arms. She giggled excitedly and I smiled a big cheesy grin, squeezing her in my arms and smelling her strawberry scented hair before holding her at arm's length and looking her over. Her outfit was relatively plain, especially for something Alice would put together, but she made it look like something ready to be sent down the red carpet. She literally took my breath away as I stood there ogling her.

I looked over her shoulder and noticed Jasper standing there in all his glory, his signature smirk plastered on his face. He gracefully grabbed one of my hands, bringing it to his lips and gently kissed each knuckle. His silky lips grazed against my skin, before whispering “Ma’am.”. Jasper’s greetings were always less forward than Alice’s but they were always the ones that made me become the most flustered. I blushed under his gaze and I took my hand from him, he chuckled and pulled a giddy Alice by the waist back to his side.

“So, the mall.” I laughed, admiring Alice’s wide grin. Jasper rolled his eyes as Alice excitedly clapped her hands together. Who knew one person could be so excited about shopping?

“Come on! No time to waste!” she chirped, pulling at mine and Jasper’s arms. I knew that if she really wanted she could rip my arm clean off of my body so the gentle tugs she gave me were quite funny, she playfully scowled at the laugh that accidentally slipped from my lips.

“I think she’s up to something.” Jasper whispered to me when Alice had skipped off towards the flashy, bright yellow sports car at the opposite side of the parking lot, Jasper’s cold breath tickling my neck as he leaned closer.

“When is she not?” I chuckled, watching her do a twirl in the distance before she climbed into the back of the car. Jasper laughed too, nodding his head and shrugging. He placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the car. I tried not to shudder under his touch, trying to not let him see how much he affected me, but the smirk on his face showed he could tell from sensing my emotions anyway.

I slipped into the back seat of the car, sitting next to Alice, as Jasper started up the car from the front. Alice spent the short ride inspecting the quality of my nails, planning what colour she wanted to paint them as she held my hands up to her face limply. I laughed as she thoroughly inspected my fingers, my laughing immediately halted as she started sucking on my middle finger.

I lightly gasped but didn’t manage to say anything, watching in awe as she took my finger into her warm mouth. Her tongue thoroughly licked the underside and she bobbed her head slightly, her lips getting slippery as she eased herself back and forth. Just as suddenly as she had started, she stopped. Her mouth left my finger with a small _pop_ and her eyes stared at me innocently. It had all happened so fast I couldn’t form a single thought, it took everything in me to remind myself to breathe again. I scowled at Alice and she tilted her head to the side with a fake concerned look, like a confused puppy. 

My gaze flickered to Jasper in the front seat who seemed surprisingly oblivious to Alice’s antics. I looked back at Alice and she was smiling wildly, extremely pleased with herself. I felt my face grow warm, my mouth still gaping open. So that’s how the day was going to go? Alice was such a little tease. She placed my hand back down on my thigh but she didn’t completely let go, she kept her hand on top of mine for the rest of the journey. Her touch left a content smile on my face, despite my wariness towards what Alice had up her sleeve.

When we reached the mall the parking lot was packed. Jasper groaned, both because he didn’t want to have to search for a spot to park but also because all of his attention would have to be on keeping his bloodlust under control. To this day I’m not quite certain as to why that has never bothered me, the fact both of them are cold blooded murderers by nature. It would have been so easy to be scared, yet I was anything but. They were both the most loving, caring, protective beings I had ever met, both towards me and each other. Despite their rock hard bodies and icy skin they were both just secret softies who loved a good cuddle and reassurance. I couldn’t help but constantly admire every little thing about them. It must take a lot to fight against natural instincts but they both managed and my heart swelled with pride.

As we stepped into the mall Alice and Jasper both had very contrasting reactions. Alice squealed and skipped ahead to the first shop she spotted, looking over her shoulder at us with a grin. Jasper, however, reached for my hand and squeezed it tight. He looked like he was in pain and I noticed his chest had stopped rising and falling. I squeezed his hand back in reassurance, he forcibly smiled at me and I gave him a genuine smile back. I would do anything to make all of this easier on him, I hated watching him struggle. He managed to keep composure despite all of that, we drifted through the crowd hand in hand following Alice.

At one point Alice convinced Jasper to go into a menswear shop to buy himself a new blazer while she took me to go find something to eat. I wasn’t particularly hungry but I shrugged and went along with the plan anyway, gently prying Jasper’s firm grip off of my hand. Jasper didn’t put up much of a fight, he looked uncomfortable to be by himself but there was no way he would speak up against me getting food, he was very adamant on me always having enough to eat. Another side effect of his protectiveness.

“We won’t be far!” Alice smiled lovingly at Jasper before snatching my hand and pulling me away. I laughed and waved at Jasper as Alice pulled me towards a food stand, making me trip over slightly due to Alice’s speed.

I got a pretzel, which Alice pressured me into letting her pay for, and picked at it as Alice and I strolled around the noisy mall. Alice looked up at me like a dog waiting for me to throw a bone, looking like she was eager to say something but holding herself back.

“Spit it out.” I groaned after a while, reaching out to grab her tiny arm, halting us both to a stop. 

She thought about it for a moment before speaking, “Jasper is really eager, you know.”.

“Huh?” I questioned, scowling at her in confusion as a small, mischievous smile grew on her face.

“Jasper. He wants to fuck you, badly.” she giggled in a hushed tone. My eyes widened slightly and a piece of pretzel got caught in my throat, making her giggle louder.

“Alice, now is not the time.” I hissed, my eyes scanning our surroundings as busy people rushed right past us.

“But it’s true. He wants it _so_ bad, (y/n). It’s killing him to hold back from completely ravaging you. He’s an animal in bed, he loves it.” Alice smirked. I bit my lip as I stared down at her in shock. She was looking at me with half lidded eyes, amusement covering her features. 

“He really is such a whore for it.” she carried on, “If he was born in this generation he’d be a total fuckboy. Have you noticed how he looks at you? He needs it, (y/n). He’s practically addicted and going cold turkey like this is torture for him.”.

“Are you blaming me?” I choked out eventually, feeling all of my blood run to between my legs. I had to remind myself to breathe again as I felt myself getting lightheaded.

“No! Just simply letting you know how much of a slut Jasper is. He’s kinky too, he enjoys anything that ends up with his dick getting wet.” Alice’s lips curled up innocently like the topic was nothing out of the ordinary. I tried not to let her words get to me but I felt myself growing wet at the imagery she was creating. I would do anything for Jasper to bend me over and use me whenever and however he wanted. I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed, frustrated that Jasper was holding back.

“You seem to like that, good. I absolutely love it. I miss him pounding into me, Emmett and Rosalie have nothing on us.” Alice giggled at her own joke.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was in shock at her boldness but my mind was too busy coming up with dirty thoughts to properly form a reply. I almost forgot that we were in a mall packed with people. I was so overwhelmed and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Jasper being extremely into sex, who would have thought? Maybe I should have guessed by the fact he came back to my apartment less than an hour after meeting me. And he let me suck him off on the side of a road. Just thinking back to those memories made me grow increasingly needy, almost desperate for that side of Jasper to come out again.

“Alice, what have you done?” Jasper scolded, making me jump. I had been so caught up in my x-rated fantasies that I hadn’t noticed him approaching.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alice pouted, crossing her arms like a child.

“(Y/N) is bright red.” Jasper sighed, talking about me like I wasn’t there. I was partially grateful as I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to speak proper English yet.

“Oh dear, are you too warm?” Alice feigned concern, reaching out to touch my arm with her cold fingers.

“Do you think you’re funny, Miss?” Jasper asked her, rolling his eyes.

“Like I said, I don’t know what you’re talking about my love.” she grinned.

“I can literally feel both of your emoti-” Jasper started.

“Come on guys! More to see!” Alice sang, skipping away from us to yet another shop.

I giggled lightly, letting out a breath that I didn’t know I had even been holding. I looked up at Jasper and he smiled but didn’t meet me eyes, he looked tense. Suddenly it clicked that Alice’s plan was to try rile Jasper up through me. Fuck, this was going to be a long afternoon.

We had only spent ten minutes in the next store when Alice had picked out two handfuls of clothing she wanted to try on, she left me and Jasper by ourselves while she went to go try them on. I was about to start up a conversation with Jasper as we aimlessly strolled around the store when I heard someone shout my name. I whipped my head round to see where it came from, wondering if it was actually aimed at me or not, and I saw Jasper scan the room with a scowl out of the corner of my eye. I heard my name again, closer this time, and then noticed a boy jogging towards us.

“Oh for fuck sake.” I cursed, tilting my head back and groaning.

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked, his posture becoming very rigid and protective.

Before I could reply, the boy shouted my name again. I held my hand up to Jasper, asking him without words to stay put, and I begrudgingly walked over to the jogging boy meeting him halfway. The boy being Joe, my extremely toxic ex from New York.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” he panted, a toothy grin on his smug face.

“I, um, live here? Why are you here?” I spluttered, shocked to see someone I knew in Port Angeles. The most exciting thing about constantly moving to different states was that they were always full of new faces, it was rare I came across someone I already knew.

“I’m visiting my extended family. Fancy seeing a friendly face round here.” he chuckled, his laugh going right through me like nails on a chalkboard.

“Yeah… friendly.” I forced a laugh through gritted teeth.

“So this is where you moved after New York?” he questioned, stating the obvious.

“Yep. I like it here, much better than anywhere I’ve been before.”

“City life not for you then, party girl?” he winked. I felt bile rise to the back of my throat.

“Sure, Joe.”

“Anyway, who’s that? He looks pretty pissed.” he nodded his head towards Jasper. 

“My boyfriend, Jasper.” I couldn’t help but smile as I said his name, not thinking twice as I declared him as my boyfriend.

“He doesn’t seem your type.” he scoffed.

“Oh yeah? What’s my type?” I rolled my eyes.

“Me.” he said confidently, grinning his stupid cocky grin.

“In your dreams, douchebag.” I scoffed, stepping backwards in an attempt to leave.

“You seemed pretty satisfied at the time.” he boasted, reaching out to put his grimy hand on my cheek. I could practically feel Jasper’s anger radiating from here. I grabbed Joe’s wrist just before he managed to touch my face.

“Try touch me again and I’ll break your arm. Okay?” I spat, dropping his arm and taking a few more larger steps backwards.

“Didn’t think you liked the protective type.” he grimaced, his eyes fixed on Jasper.

“Nothing about you was my type, you self absorbed prick. Manipulation and gaslighting isn’t a turn on funnily enough. Goodbye, Joe.” I spun on my heels and walked back towards Jasper, not before feeling a harsh slap on my ass.

Before I knew it Jasper was by my side, advancing towards Joe with gritted teeth. He looked ready to kill and I honestly couldn’t blame him, I was just as furious. Despite that, my priority was keeping Jasper feeling sane and away from human blood.

“Hey. Hey, Jazz, look at me.” I whispered, physically pulling his head towards mine, looking him in his deep inky eyes. His body relaxed slightly as my thumbs ran over his cheekbones. “He’s not worth it, I promise you.” I murmured, focusing on him as I heard Joe’s feet backing away.

Jasper looked like he was going to say something but instead he groaned animalistically and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me into a harsh kiss. I felt slightly self conscious that we were making a scene in the middle of a store but my worries melted away as his lips quickly devoured my own. The kiss was hungry and had a clear message, he was claiming me as his. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn’t help but whimper as he pulled me closer to him by my waist. I couldn’t see how I had ever lived without Jasper’s firm lips gliding along my own, it was like the air I needed to breathe.

He pulled away far too soon and I couldn’t help but pout despite feeling giddy and light headed. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes, his grip was still bruisingly tight on my waist and his eyes continued to hold something sinister but I was glad to see his beautiful smile return. He’s so excruciatingly attractive. I was about to ask him what the hell had just happened but out of the corner of my eye I spotted a tiny black haired figure approaching us.

“Did I miss anything?” Alice sang, a knowing look on her face. Jasper groaned at the back of his throat, it coming out slightly feral, and I squinted my eyes at Alice’s sly grin. Jasper hesitantly let go of my waist, begrudgingly stepping away from where our bodies had been pressed together.

Once again, Alice manhandled the both of us with a smile and pulled us into the next shop. A giddy feeling was bubbling up in the centre of my chest and I couldn’t help but giggle to myself. Everything to do with Alice and Jasper felt so exciting, so different. I felt like I was truly alive for the first time, living life how it was supposed to be lived. Jasper’s eyes found mine and he looked at me with a soft smile, for the first time that day he looked relaxed despite the lingering harshness behind his black pupils.

“(Y/N) you have to try this on!” Alice squealed, placing a pile of deep red fabric in my hands. I tried to pick it up by the hanger, wanting to know what it was, but Alice tutted at me and pushed me towards the changing rooms. Alice followed me almost completely into the stall, only stopping to close my curtain. Jasper followed us in warily, Alice reassuring him that it was a unisex dressing room.

When I was alone behind the thin fabric of the curtain I sighed heavily, sitting down on the plush seat inside. My body was grateful for the short break from the chaotic, bouncy vampire and the tense, sultry vampire. My body may have been grateful but my heart pulled towards the other side of the curtain. It was draining constantly feeling such a whirlwind of emotions around them but it wasn’t a bad thing, nothing about them was remotely bad in my eyes. Who knew love would be so exhausting? I shuddered slightly at the thought of the _L-word_ , despite being unable to deny it to myself.

I brought myself back to reality, stroking the soft fabric that was still draping over my hands. I unfolded in from it’s crumpled up state and gasped slightly as I took it in. It was a dress, just as beautiful as the most glamorous evening dresses I would stare at with envy in my free time at work. It was low cut, a very deep V-neck, and I rolled my eyes at Alice for picking this one. It was form fitting, slightly shorter at the front and longer towards the back. The dress was made of shiny satin-like material, sparkling elegantly when the light hit it. It was so stunning, I had no idea why I would ever need something this glamorous, nevermind be able to afford it. It looked like something that a millionaire’s wife would wear to a fancy meal with powerful people, a sexy trophy wife kind of dress. It suddenly sank in that Alice and Jasper must be millionaires, if not billionaires. My eyes widened at the thought but I reminded myself of the task at hand, try the dress on.

As soon as finally I slipped the dress on I felt all of my confidence rush towards the front of my brain. I span around in the mirror, admiring the way the back of the dress hugged my curves and the way my cleavage was at the forefront of the show. My legs looked model-like and the sparkling of the dress drew attention to every inch of me. My lack of makeup and my casual shoes made me feel slightly out of place but I couldn’t help but grin at my reflection. I looked really hot. I cursed myself for getting so attached to the dress, knowing there was no way I was going home with it.

“Come on, show us!” Alice whined impatiently, I heard Jasper chuckle at her.

Jasper’s chuckle stirred something within me, reminding me of his earlier public outburst. Heat rose up my body and I tried to ignore it, anxiously biting my lip before pulling back the curtain for Alice and Jasper.

Alice is rarely shocked, being Alice, but she stood there with her mouth wide open as I stepped out of the stall. Jasper’s eyes widened significantly and he gawped in a similar way to Alice. I tried to suppress the cheesy grin that was threatening to burst out of my face, opting for a sultry smirk. I span around to give them a view of all angles and Alice gasped before squealing and stepping impossibly closer to me.

“My visions don’t do you justice, _cara mia_.” she whispered, her words coming out smooth and soft just like the material of the dress. I smiled at her use of Italian, wondering how many languages her beautiful brain held. She began pulling and tugging at the dress, eyeing where alterations could be made. Her fingers brushing along my waist down towards the curve of my hips made me shiver, my body fighting for more of her delicate touch. My eyes followed her small movements before she stepped back and let her own eyes flicker between me and Jasper.

“Well, if someone doesn’t bend you over a table soon I sure will.” Alice spoke with confidence, her sharp tongue darting out to wet her plump lips. I gasped slightly as Jasper hissed at her words.

I looked up at Jasper and found that his dark eyes were struggling to leave my body. I felt confident under his gaze, loving the feeling of him undressing me with his eyes. He looked slightly pained, visibly trying to keep control of myself. _Just let go!_ I shouted in my head. There was something so unbelievably sexy about how dishevelled he looked while fighting against himself, his usual rigid posture failing him as he ran a hand through his hair and groaned. I felt myself getting wet under his relentless gaze as he eyed my cleavage.

“You like it, yes?” Alice asked, her eyes glowing gold and wild. I couldn’t work out if she was talking about the dress itself or their reactions to it, I nodded enthusiastically either way.

“There’s no way I can afford this, Alice.” I laughed lightly, sighing as I looked down at the gorgeous dress hugging my figure.

“I’m buying this fucking dress.” Jasper practically growled. Oh. I felt my blood rush to my face as he swore, his normal Southern politeness leaving him as he struggled to keep composure. Alice giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

I opened my mouth to argue with them, to refuse to let them pay for something this extravagant, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I convinced myself that it was more a gift for them than for me, their previous reactions assisting me in that thought process. I was about to step back into the changing room when Alice grabbed my arm, slightly panicked, and squealed out “One more spin please!”.

I giggled and span around one more time, slower than before. Jasper hissed again and Alice’s smile grew, awe flooding her eyes. I had never felt so beautiful and they were the ones making me feel that way. Okay, the dress was breathtaking, but Alice and Jasper’s reactions? I could get addicted to that kind of admiration. It felt like a privilege just to be under their loving gaze, their eyes held a story of how precious I was to them. The blush returned to my cheeks as I faced their unnaturally perfect faces, I couldn’t help but smile widely under the mountain of positive emotions I was feeling. I wondered how all of my overflowing happiness felt to Jasper.

I quickly got dressed back into my own clothes, eager to see Jasper and Alice again. I had barely finished changing when Alice ripped the curtain open and stole the dress from me, skipping over to the front desk with Jasper’s wallet in her hand.

“I’d happily spend every penny I own on you, darlin’.” Jasper chuckled, his Southern accent making itself prominent. He placed a firm hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards the exit.

“I can’t picture Alice living off of empty wallets.” I laughed, brushing his statement off as a joke. He rolled his eyes at me, smirking as his hand snaked around my waist, harshly pulling me closer to his side. I gasped in surprise as he effortlessly tugged my body into his, moving me like I weighed nothing.

His strength made a primal part of my brain light up, drooling over his masculinity. I wanted to find out how rough he could be in other areas. Jasper looked down and raised an eyebrow at me, amusement playing on his lips. I internally cursed myself for not keeping my thoughts in check, not being used to having someone else catch onto them. The fierceness behind his playful eyes reminded me of a hungry lion and I very much felt like the prey, and I loved it. I was desperate for him to ravage me, I don’t think I’d ever wanted something so badly. 

“If you don’t stop…” Jasper mumbled deeply into my hair. My whole body reacted to him, shuddering at his closeness.

“I can’t help it.” I pouted. Jasper’s smirk grew as he leaned down to press a brief yet powerful kiss on my pouting lips. I quickly came to the conclusion that I’d never be able to control my emotions around Jasper and I’d just have to deal with that. At least Alice had to work harder to see what makes me squirm.

Despite already having eaten my pretzel, Jasper insisted that we stopped somewhere in the food court so I could get some lunch. I secretly thought that he just used me as an excuse, he seemed to be getting gradually more irritated with the amount of bags Alice was making him carry. 

After insisting that they let me pay for my own food, pointing out the fact that I didn’t complain about the dress, I went up to a stall to order myself something. I leaned on a counter as I waited, tapping my nails on it as I grew impatient. I was never a very patient person, my ever increasing sexual frustration proving that. All of a sudden I felt a presence behind me, assuming it was Jasper or Alice I turned my head to look but I was greeted by an unfamiliar face looming over me.

“Nice ass you’ve got there.” the strange man chuckled, biting his lip as he looked at my bent over ass. I quickly leaped back into a standing position, my posture straight and rigid.

“Ew.” I rolled my eyes, hugging myself around my waist as I grew increasingly uncomfortable under the gaze of this stranger. He looked around my age, very much the stereotypical douchebag with no life and an inflated ego.

“Don’t be like that.” he tutted. I groaned and moved away from him, moving closer to the food stall as the queue decreased. I thought he’d take my departure as a hint but he copied my steps, moving even closer.

“Listen, I don’t have time for you.” I squeezed my eyes tight, willing him to leave. I had already dealt with one asshole today, I didn’t need two.

“How about you give me your number then? We can figure out when you are free. I’ll make it worth your while.” he winked. I scowled at him, the disgust clear in my face.

“I don’t fucking think so.” I chuckled drily, his ego deflating as I laughed at him.

“You-” he started, anger seeping through his tone, before being cut off by a tiny, sweet voice.

“Hey beautiful!” Alice smiled cheerily, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

The man looked taken aback by Alice, her forwardness probably being a lot for the typical person to deal with. Personally, I loved it. She was the perfect amount of affectionate for me, her bubbly personality made any amount of clinginess the most heartwarming experience. She’s a little pixie filled to the brim with love and I couldn’t help but smile whenever she was near.

“Do you know him?” Alice asked, turning to face the man, already knowing the answer to her question. I knew she was here to save me, her vampire hearing giving her access to every minuscule breath taken during our brief interaction, but her innocent facade kept the suspicion low.

“What the fuck is this?” the man spat, scowling at Alice.

“Are you bothering my girlfriend?” Alice smiled, tilting her head in a questioning manner. My heart swelled at the word.

“Girlfriend?” he scowled even harder, tutting and turning his head away like he couldn’t look at us anymore. I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh look, it’s our turn in the queue. Pleasure meeting you, except it really wasn’t. Bye!” Alice sang, tugging my arm towards the front of the food stand, flipping the man off when she thought I couldn’t see. I gigged and shook my head in admiration.

When I finally got my food, Alice and I strolled hand in hand back to where Jasper was sitting. Her soft thumb rubbed across my hand as she filled me in on the latest Edward and Bella drama. When we reached Jasper I paused, taking in his angry form. At first I thought he was angry at me, I scanned my brain for what I could have done when I remembered my confrontation with that creepy man. It clicked that Jasper was furious at the man’s behaviour, his fists were clenched and his eyes were trained on something so far in the distance I couldn’t see it.

“Hey Jazz.” I smiled lightly, cautiously sitting down next to him.

As soon as I sat down I felt my chair move across the ground, I squealed in shock as the metallic noise of scraping filled the whole food court. Jasper pulled me so close to him that the arm of my chair had bent, moulding into his. He placed a cold hand on my thigh, squeezing tightly as his eyes continued scanning the distance. My eyes widened as I processed everything that had happened in less than a second and Alice laughed at the sight of me. I eventually let myself relax under Jasper’s touch, leaning into him so we were shoulder to shoulder.

For the rest of the shopping trip Jasper was tense, a lot tenser than usual. I tried asking him what was wrong multiple times, asking if I could do anything, but he’d simply kiss my forehead and wave me off unconvincingly. Alice seemed unaffected, if anything she was getting giddier by the minute. We didn’t stay at the mall for much longer, Alice deciding she was done for now. On the drive back to my apartment Alice kept me entertained with her ramblings on how she was going to style each of her purchases and when she wanted to wear everything. Despite giggling with Alice in the back, my eyes stayed on the back of Jasper’s head for the majority of the ride, worrying about how particularly on edge he was.

Just as we reached the parking lot outside my apartment complex, the inside of the car started beeping.

“What is that?” I questioned, looking beside me at Alice’s grinning face.

“Alice Cullen, you told me you filled the tank this morning.” Jasper sighed, sounding completely exasperated.

“Oh, did I? Oops!” she giggled, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to cover her amusement.

“Jasper, what has she done?” I asked, leaning forward so my head was beside his. I heard him inhale sharply as I neared him.

“We’re five seconds away from running out of gas, completely.” he groaned, clenching his teeth together. He quickly pulled into a spot, parking perfectly.

“Looks like we’ll have to have a sleepover!” Alice cheered, practically bouncing in her seat.

“Or I could-” Jasper started.

“But you wouldn’t.” Alice said smugly, predicting what was about to come out of his mouth. He turned around, arching a stern eyebrow at her, but she quickly darted forward to press a kiss to his angrily pursed lips. I smiled brightly as I watched them, amused and inexplicably happy.

Suddenly what Alice was suggesting sank in, they were going to stay over for the night. I felt panicked for a brief second and Jasper’s eyes flickered towards me but the feeling quickly subsided. I grinned as I thought about the both of them in my apartment for the night, Alice had clearly planned this for a reason. It’s not like she was tired and wanted a rest because she doesn’t sleep… vampires don’t sleep. I heard Jasper inhale sharply as my thoughts slowly got more and more inappropriate but other than that he didn’t show any visible reaction which slightly frustrated me. _Coward._

Alice excitedly hopped out of the car, waiting expectantly for us to do the same. Alice chatted mostly to herself as we walked up to my apartment, skipping and grinning as she went. I eyed Jasper suspiciously and he gave me a wry smile, not offering more than that. As soon as we stepped through my apartment door I couldn’t help my sudden outburst.

“Jasper, will you please just tell me what your problem is.” I pleaded, staring him straight in his fiery eyes. His gaze was fierce and dark but I confidently held it, challenging him.

“My problem?” he smirked. I furrowed my brows and nodded, stepping closer towards him. “My problem is the amount of men that were looking at you like a piece of meat.”.

“You’re doing that now.” Alice mumbled, receiving a harsh look from Jasper making her raise up her hands in surrender with a taken aback look on her face.

“So you’re jealous?” I asked, ignoring Alice’s comment.

“No. Want to know why?” he gritted his teeth, stepping closer “You’re” _closer_ “all” _closer_ “fucking” _closer_ “mine.”. He was so close to me that his breath fanned across my face as he growled. His close proximity meant my thoughts were muddled, I couldn’t think straight while he was this near.

“Say it.” he commanded, looking down at me. I bit my lip as I tried to will my brain to catch up with what was happening. Jasper’s long fingers reached my lip at lightning speed, he forcefully tugged my lip out of the sharp grip of my teeth, rubbing his thumb along it. He looked at me with a dominant flicker in his eye, impatiently waiting for me to speak.

“I’m yours.” I barely managed out, my voice coming out small and weak under his gaze. He was right though, my whole body, soul and heart belonged completely to him and Alice. He growled again, deeper this time, as an invisible switch flicked in his mind, leaning down and taking my lips into his own. 

He took no time in deepening the kiss, practically forcing his tongue into my mouth. He licked against my lips, fighting with my own tongue as his velvety lips bruised mine. He moved fast, suddenly growing uncontrollably eager. I hadn’t noticed his hand creeping up into my hair until he tugged it sharply at the roots, making me moan into the kiss as he took full control of my body.

Alice gasped, bringing my attention to her eagerly perched on the edge of my couch. Jasper pulled away from my lips with a heavy sigh, his head whipping round to Alice but his firm touch not leaving my body.

“You like watching this, don’t you?” Jasper chuckled darkly as Alice responded with a nod, like an excited puppy.

All of a sudden I felt Jasper unzip my jeans. I gasped and whined as one of Jasper’s frozen hands slid down my stomach into the front of my open jeans.

“Tell me if you want me to stop and I will, I mean it. Tell me.” he whispered, his lips brushing against my cheek as I nodded in understanding.

His attention turned back to Alice as his long fingers trailed further down between my legs, I had to hold onto his shoulders for support.

“Answer me, Alice. Do you like seeing (y/n) all hot and bothered?” Jasper smirked at her, rubbing a finger firmly over my panties. My knees buckled as he made contact with my sensitive clit and I gasped in surprise. His touch felt so perfect, so masterful and precise.

“Yes.” Alice squeaked out.

“You’ve been getting her all worked up on purpose, haven’t you? I’m not stupid, babygirl.” he chuckled darkly. Alice squirmed at the same time I did, Jasper slowly guiding his finger up and down my clothed pussy.

“Sorry, sir.” Alice replied innocently, a cheeky smile playing on her lips despite her obedient position on the sofa. 

My breath hitched and I moaned as Jasper’s skilful fingers pulled my panties to the side and ran a finger along my slit. I felt slightly embarrassed but my head was clouded with pure lust. Jasper’s behaviour was sending shocks straight down between my thighs. He slipped his hand out of my jeans and I whined at the sudden loss of contact.

“Look what you’ve done, Alice. Naughty girl.” he tutted, showing her my wetness that he had collected on his finger. Heat raised up to my cheeks and I tried to muffle a moan as Alice licked her lips, her eyes trained on Jasper. “Suck it.” he commanded, stepping away from me and raising his finger to her mouth.

And so Alice did. She leaned forward and took his whole finger into her mouth, moaning softly as she sucked around his digit. She bobbed her head back and forth, my mind instantly flickering back to the car earlier on, and eventually let go of his finger with a pop. Jasper rubbed his thumb across her cheek lovingly and she leaned into his touch with a far off smile on her face. He bent down to whisper something into her ear, it was too quiet for me to hear but Alice’s appalled gasp made me giggle.

“That’s not fair.” she whined, looking ready to throw a fit.

“What’s not fair, darlin’, is using my abilities against me. If I had to deal with your lust all day and not do anything about it, you’ll do the same.” he snickered. I titled my head in question and received a smug look from Jasper. “She’s going to sit and watch while I deal with you, seen as she enjoys watching you so much.” he spoke.

My eyes widened in realisation as Alice huffed and folded her arms. I was about to speak when Jasper threw me over his shoulder, winding me and motioning for Alice to follow him. I squealed and giggled in surprise as Jasper carried me towards my bedroom as if I was as light as a piece of paper. Alice followed obediently, mumbling to herself in a sour tone.

Jasper threw me down on the bed, and despite his best efforts to be relatively gentle with me his force made me bounce on the mattress. After he scanned my dishevelled body to check that I was alright, he turned his attention back to Alice. He pulled the wooden chair from the corner of my room over to the bed, grabbing a stray metal hanger off of the floor on his way. 

“Sit.” he commanded, Alice jumping to action immediately. Jasper’s tone sent a delicious shiver down my spine. When Alice sat herself down Jasper bent the metal hanger around her wrists, binding them behind her back with ease. 

“You see, it’s more about mind games with Alice.” Jasper spoke, addressing me. “Of course she could easily free herself from her… restraints but she won’t, will you, pet?” he smirked, stroking Alice’s hair condescendingly. Alice looked like she was biting her tongue, holding back a witty remark, but she simply nodded up at Jasper with soft eyes.

I held back a groan as I watched them together, I was growing painfully turned on at the sight of those godly beings taunting each other. I also grew breathless at Jasper’s ability to control the room, me and Alice willing to listen to his every command. I wondered about his past, especially when I caught a glimpse of the strange scars on his arms, but I decided to save that conversation for another day. I wondered if he had been someone of power, I could definitely imagine him having everyone under his finger.

I was brought back to the present as Jasper joined me on the bed, crawling over to me like a beast ready to pounce. He yanked my jeans down over my thighs, making me gasp, before pulling them off completely.

“Now to deal with you.” he grinned menacingly, making me whimper as he looked over my body with his dark eyes. “Alice you have to promise me that nothing bad is going to happen.” he pleaded, his gaze not leaving my body.

“I promise. I’m here, remember.” Alice replied in the most serious tone of voice I had ever heard from her. I had no worries in my mind at all, call me foolish but I trusted Jasper to not hurt me and I trusted Alice’s visions and her ability to stop any accidents. I trusted them both completely.

When Jasper seemed satisfied enough with Alice’s answer he lent down and passionately kissed me, making me yelp in shock. His tongue won dominance over my mouth almost instantaneously as I swallowed up the sweet flavour of his lips. He pulled at my shirt before ripping it clean off, a vicious tearing noise sounding through the room. I moaned at the cold feeling of his fingers on my now bare flesh, tracing up and down my torso. I heard Alice wriggling about and it made me giggle slightly, much to Jasper’s dismay. 

Jasper’s lips left mine to trail wet kisses down my neck, rushing down to my collar bones and noticeably holding his breath. I moaned as he reached the mound of my breasts, his cold lips and fingers making my nipples pebble up immediately. He reached around to my back, manoeuvring me with ease, before discarding my bra. Alice gasped and Jasper stared at me intently, running his hands over one of my tits while he stared at them. 

“So beautiful.” Jasper mumbled to himself.

I felt shy under his gaze but I lost that train of thought as soon as his tongue darted out to lick at my hard nipple. His hand played with one as his mouth worked on the other, making me squirm and whine needily. Every minuscule touch set off fireworks in my brain.

I couldn’t tell if I was thankful or devastated when his touch left my chest but I whimpered either way, making Jasper chuckle. He pulled back, pulling his sweater over his head and making work on his jeans. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I waited for him to expose his bare skin to me, wondering if my memories did him any justice. I tried to stay patient as he revealed his toned chest, his muscled shoulders and his firm thighs. I was practically drooling trying to keep myself from attacking him, he smirked at the sight of me.

“You want this?” he chuckled, leaning back over me and grinding his clothed crotch into my own. I cursed and bit my lip, only our underwear keeping us from being completely intertwined. My need was just about ready to spill over the brim, I’d been waiting so long for this moment I couldn’t hold back for much longer.

“Please.” I moaned, looking him in his piercing eyes. He groaned and rolled his hips into mine again, sending waves of pleasure right through me.

“ _Mine_.” he growled, staring deep into my soul as he tried to keep himself relatively composed.

His hand reached down between our bodies, rubbing me through my underwear once again. I practically screamed at the contact, it felt so much more intense than anything I’d ever felt before. He growled once again before ripping my underwear to shreds and discarding his own faster than my brain could process.

“You’re so wet for me, baby. All mine.” he hissed, briefly rubbing his finger teasingly around my entrance.

“Jasper, PLEASE.” I shouted, trying to push against him. I couldn’t take much more, I was so, so close and I needed it now.

“Since you asked so nicely.” he mumbled, smirking powerfully as his hips suddenly thrusted into mine.

I hissed at the stretch of his cock entering me, he was cold and unbelievably rock hard. He entered slowly but I heard him growl lowly as he tried to hold himself back, I couldn’t help but moan at the thought of him completely pounding into me with no inhibitions. The pain of the stretch quickly subsided and the temperature difference became overwhelmingly erotic. 

“Fuck! Faster, please.” I whined, trying my hardest to stop my thighs from shaking as I got impatient. 

He chuckled darkly and thrusted his entire length completely into me. I moaned loudly and bit my lip, accidentally drawing Jasper’s attention to it.

He captured my lips in his own, his furious passion almost burning me. He sucked on my already bruised bottom lip greedily and began pounding into me at a punishing speed.

I heard Alice whimper from where she was tied, reminding me that she was still there. I locked eyes with her as Jasper pulled back from my lips, still thrusting deeply into me, and her black orbs burned with frustration and desire as she tried her best to keep still. I moaned at the sight of her, feeling a rush of excitement flow straight to my pussy at the image of her watching me get fucked.

“Holy shit.” I screamed as I clawed at Jasper’s back, trying to pull him closer to me despite being flat against each other.

His speed picked up impossibly faster and his grip on my hips tightened. I could already feel bruises forming under his firm fingertips and I almost lost it at the thought of him marking me up. I wanted everyone to know I was completely owned.

“You sound so pretty, _my_ pretty girl.” he groaned through clenched teeth. I squeezed my eyes closed at the praise, my pleasure quickly building up. My wanton moans filled the room, accompanied by the slapping noises of Jasper’s cold skin on my own fiery hot body. I’d had sex before but it had never, ever felt this overwhelming before. I couldn’t think of one thing that could possibly feel better than Jasper’s thick cock and dominating stare.

“Going to cum so soon?” he mocked into my ear, hissing as he thrusted particularly deep inside of me.

I tried to reply but as soon as my mouth opened I let out a scream, digging my fingers into the firm muscles of his shoulders and holding on for dear life. His rhythm was relentless and I felt like I was about to be split in two. I felt powerless under him and I loved the feeling, letting him take all of his pent up emotions out on me. It was so hot, so raw, as he fucked into me harder. A string of curses fell out of my mouth as Jasper had his way with me.

He hiked one of my legs up to my chest, pounding into me deeper than I thought was possible and my eyes rolled into the back of my head in pleasure.

“My good girl. Mine. Cum for me, that’s it princess.” he whispered softly, contrasting the harshness of his cock filling me up over and over again. Alice moaned, the soft noise coming out excruciatingly desperate.

“Shit! Jasper, o-oh my god.” I stuttered out, my whole body tensing.

I let my head fall back as my body arched into his, squeezing my eyes closed as I moaned his name over and over again. _Fuck!_ My pleasure rose and rose until it became too much and I felt myself falling over the edge, screaming. My body thrashed about as his hips continued to slam into me, making obscene wet noises as he fucked me through the most powerful orgasm of my life. My mind went blank, my only thoughts consisting of Jasper’s name. I heard him speaking but I couldn’t make out any words as my body convulsed. My walls tightened around him and I felt him kissing my face, soft pecks littering my cheeks and forehead.

I had never felt more satisfied, more at peace. I was on cloud nine. I didn’t even notice myself drifting off to sleep, it happened so quickly that I couldn't control it even if I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading another chapter! These ones take so long because they're so long and relatively detailed, that's why it warms my heart so much when I get lovely feedback from you lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the lack of Alice action again but I'll make up for it eventually. <3


	5. Meeting the Family

I woke up, groaning as my body tensed up. I scowled in confusion as to why my body was aching, feeling bruised and worn. A wide smile burst out across my face as I remembered exactly what had happened, Jasper had finally given in. And I had fallen asleep, again. Shit! My eyes bolted open and I was greeted by the sight of a moonlit, smiling Alice sitting at the foot of my bed.

“You’re awake!” she cheered, crawling up the bed to lay down beside me.

“You were watching me?” I groaned groggily, smiling at Alice’s cheeriness.

“My girlfriend is naked in bed, yes I watched.” she giggled. I cursed as I suddenly became aware of how naked I truly was under my covers. I rolled over to the drawers beside my bed, pulling out some panties and a random oversized shirt. Alice pouted as I sat up and slipped the attire on, I laughed and ruffled her hair before sliding back beneath the covers

“Sorry for falling asleep on you.” I grimaced, squeezing my eyes closed in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Jasper and I helped each other out.” she giggled, smiling to herself.

“Where is Jasper?” I asked, absentmindedly rubbing my hip where his touch still lingered.

“He’s out getting gas for the car, we didn’t think you’d be awake yet.” Alice scowled, clearly annoyed that her visions hadn’t been successful.

“Why, what time is it?”

“5:23am.”

“Jesus, fuck.” I cursed, annoyed at myself.

“You did fall asleep late afternoon. I get it though, Jasper takes it all out of you.” she winked. I groaned and shuffled myself closer to her, resting my hand on her smooth cheek.

“Does this mean we can mess around whenever now?” I questioned, trying to keep the amusement off of my face.

“I think we need to talk about it with Jazz but I hope so. He better be out of his stupid rut.” she pouted.

“Sorry again that I fell asleep.” I stroked my thumb against her prominent cheekbone and she practically purred.

“Don’t be sorry! We’ve got forever together.” she grinned particularly hard at the word forever. “Plus I got what I wanted anyway, Jasper finally fucked me too. Well done to the both of us.”.

We laid in silence for a few moments, looking into eachothers eyes lovingly as I continued to stroke my thumb against her velvety skin.

“We could fix up your sleep schedule if you’d move in with us.” Alice chimed up.

“Alice.” I scolded, glaring at her. I didn’t want to get into that conversation right now, it would ruin the peaceful moment we were having together.

“What?” she shrugged, smiling at me.

Just then I heard Jasper enter my apartment. Butterflies were already present in my stomach due to Alice’s presence but they fluttered even harder as I heard him walking through my apartment. Alice stared into my eyes with her golden orbs as I watched the grin on her face grow and I felt her grow antsy under my touch.

“So, you’re awake.” Jasper chuckled in his rough accent as he entered the bedroom.

“Jasper!” Alice squealed, turning her head away from me to smile brightly at him. She reached out for him with grabby hands like a toddler and I giggled at the sight.

“Hello darlin’.” he sighed as he plopped himself down on my bed beside Alice, leaning down to kiss her sweet lips.

Jasper’s loving gaze turned towards me and I couldn’t help but blush under the intensity, it being a reminder of the way he had looked at me as he pounded into me. He reached across Alice’s body to grab my hand, I shivered as his stone cold fingers played with my own, rubbing my knuckles and twiddling my fingers.

“Hey.” I whispered with a content smile, watching how his fingers moved.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered back, skipping greetings. My eyes flickered up to his face, his eyebrows furrowing as he kept his gaze on our intertwined hands.

“Not in any way that didn’t feel good. Great, even.” I replied, my voice growing in volume. I was almost in shock that he was worried about something as trivial as that but it was Jasper, I should’ve seen it coming.

“You’ve got hand prints all over you, (y/n).” he sighed, his eyes following the contours of my body where my bed sheet and raised t-shirt didn’t cover. I hadn’t even seen the bruises myself but I didn’t need to, I knew he was being dramatic.

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing, it’s hot. It’s not like bones were broken.” I chuckled, earning an enthusiastic nod of agreement from Alice. “Even non-vampire couples end up with bruises and scratches and red marks.” I continued, “I look like I’m yours.”.

Jasper practically growled at my choice of words, exactly the reaction I had been hoping for. His eyes darkened and his previously feather light touch on my hand tightened. Jasper clearly had a thing for making me his, something he repeatedly grunted as he fucked me. I already missed the feeling, it was the most euphoric experience of my life.

“If you’re sure.” he smiled lightly, his jaw clenching behind his smile as he tried to collect himself.

“If I wanted you to stop, I’d have said so. You’d stop if I asked, right?” I prodded.

“Yes. Of course.” he spat out.

“So I don’t see the problem.” I smiled.

“Don’t act like looking at her all marked up doesn’t make you feel fuzzy inside.” Alice giggled, poking Jasper. He raised his eyebrows at her in amusement but didn’t disagree with her. I smiled, proud of the marks he had left on me.

I watched Jasper kick off his shoes in the dim light and crawl into bed next to Alice, facing me as she curled into his chest. He didn’t let go of my hand, holding it over the sheets covering a still naked Alice. It felt refreshing to have Jasper’s skin on my own, like a gulp of crisp, cold water. Alice’s back pressing against me added to the feeling, her small body fitting perfectly against my own as she breathed deeply into Jasper’s shirt. I closed my eyes, focusing on Jasper’s touch and Alice’s breathing. I was so tempted to let myself drift off to sleep but I had too much I still wanted to say.

“We should talk about yesterday.” I breathed out, opening my eyes back up to stare at the pale planes of Alice’s back.

“Which part?” Jasper asked, worry creeping into his voice. I was tempted to roll my eyes at him but I held it back, I hated that he was so insecure about how he loved me.

“Well I’m sorry for falling asleep, again.” I laughed, still feeling extremely guilty.

“You were tired, baby.” he smiled back, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

“I told her you fucked me good while she was asleep.” Alice piped up, her words muffled by her position, squealing when Jasper pinched her arm.

“You really have no filter.” he chuckled as she hit his chest. In one quick move he made eye contact with me, scowling. “You’re sad?” he asked. I looked back at him in confusion, I didn’t even realise I was sad at all.

“If I’m sad about anything it must be missing out on seeing you two together.” I chuckled, squeezing his hand this time in reassurance. “Other than that, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” I grinned as Jasper sighed in relief. Who knew Jasper being able to sense my emotions would be so intense.

“You wouldn’t have to miss out if you just moved in with us.” Alice chimed in again, making Jasper laugh.

“Alice! Not again.” I groaned, letting go of Jasper’s hand and trying to roll over in protest so my back was to Alice’s.

She yelped as she felt me move, immediately stopping me in my tracks and clinging to me like a koala. I laughed hysterically, staring up at the ceiling as she wrapped her stone-heavy arms and legs around my side. Her icy breath tickled my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder. My hand snaked up her naked back up to her hair, letting my fingers twirl around the inky black strands. She gently kissed my neck, sending electricity down my spine and I almost moaned at the lingering feeling of her lips. Would their touch always feel this intense?

“So…” Jasper started, sitting up slightly, resting his head on his elbow to look over Alice “if I didn’t hurt you, how was it?”.

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and I tried to hide my reaction in Alice’s hair but she wriggled away, tilting her head to look at me with a cheeky grin.

“It was good.” I nervously laughed, feeling shy under their unrelenting attention.

“Good? That’s it?” Alice squealed in fake horror. She looked ready to stomp her feet in childish rage.

“Better than good. Best experience of my life.” I laughed, shoving her lightly.

“Well thank you, ma’am.” Jasper smirked, I rolled my eyes at him.

“If anything it was just a bit, I don't know... rushed?” I said, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling once more.

“How so?” Jasper asked.

“Don’t you agree? I just feel like I didn’t have time to appreciate you enough, take in your body, enjoy the moment, you know? I’m shit at explaining myself.” I chuckled.

The sex was near perfect, I could hardly picture anything in the whole universe capable of topping that, however it had been all lust driven and desperate. I like rough and dirty, I wouldn’t deny that, but I’d never had the chance to appreciate a naked Jasper before and I had wasted that opportunity. That, and Alice wasn’t even involved.

“Maybe if someone didn’t rile me up so much.” Jasper scolded, I felt movement around me before Alice squeaked.

“I will drop-kick you, Mr Hale. Don’t try me.” she giggled, hugging my side tighter as she wiggled away from him.

“Anyway,” Jasper chuckled “I get what you mean, sweetheart. I’d go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy.”.

“I know. I am happy. Thank you.” I smiled at the pet name, closing my eyes as I felt a sudden wave of content rush over me. Maybe Jasper was toying with my emotions or maybe it was just my body feeling able to relax around them both. We had passed a crucial hurdle in our relationship and it made me feel a lot more secure within our funny little trio. There were still a lot of holes to fill and questions left unanswered.

“Actually, what are we?” I asked, thinking out loud.

“Huh?” Alice hummed questioningly against my chest.

“There’s been a lot of talk about girlfriend and boyfriend today… are we official? We’ve never discussed it.” 

“If that’s what you want, beautiful. Alice and I are happy to go at your pace.” Jasper stroked my bare arm as he spoke lovingly. I heard Alice grumble something under her breath about being impatient and Jasper hissed at her, reminding me briefly of the fact they were vampires.

I took a moment to think but I didn’t need much time. Girlfriend/boyfriend wasn’t a scary concept to me, I’d done that before. It wasn’t new territory and I could handle that, my commitment issues weren’t creeping up at the thought. Plus who wouldn’t jump at the chance to be the girlfriend to not one, but two sexy vampires.

“I do want that. A lot.” I grinned, my eyes still closed.

Due to my eyes being shut I almost screamed in surprise when Alice attacked my face with gentle yet excited kisses. I opened my eyes to her ear-splitting grin and wild golden eyes staring into mine. I giggled and she grabbed my face with her small palms, her inhuman strength keeping me very still as she continued her sweet assault. She ended her attack with a few light kisses to my lips, her strawberry flavoured lips peppering my own. A large part of me wished she would deepen the kiss but there was something so precious about this soft moment with her, it made something warm bubble up in my chest.

We laid in bed in comfortable silence for a while after that, Alice snuggling into me as Jasper held one of my hands, lazily kissing each knuckle. They didn’t even need to tell me they loved me for me to feel it so overwhelmingly, it was so searingly obvious and it made me feel the happiest I had ever been. Just laying in bed with my favourite people dimmed what I previously had classed as the best days of my life. I hadn’t even known them for long and, realistically, I knew it was a vampire mating thing but I knew these were the people I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My body still tensed at the thought but it didn’t stop my happiness from reigning. I debated falling back asleep, feeling comfortable and warm under their contrastingly cold touch, however I suddenly felt bold enough to do something that had been scaring me ever since I had met them.

“NO WAY!” Alice squealed wildly, bolting upright and scaring me and Jasper.

“Alice? Baby, what’s wrong?” Jasper scowled, just as confused as me.

“(Y/N) say it! Please please please.” Alice clapped her hands together as she wriggled around excitedly. Oh, she had seen me make my decision. I glared at her but her pleading puppy dog eyes didn’t hold up.

I turned my body towards Jasper and took a deep breath before saying, “Your family still want to meet me, right?” earning an ear bursting scream of delight from Alice.

~~~

“They want a sit down dinner, like a normal family meal.” Alice explained.

“Except you’ll be the only one actually eating.” Jasper chuckled.

It was nearing the dreaded day of meeting the Cullen clan and I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. This was a big step in our relationship and I didn’t know how to correctly process it. It was the fear of the unknown that was punishing me the most.

“If that’s what they want then I’ll happily oblige.” I smile, squeezing both of their hands. It did seem like a bit of an awkward idea, just sat there eating by myself, however I would do absolutely anything for Esme and Carlisle to approve of me.

“Perfect! Just make sure you don’t eat beforehand, we had a situation with a broken salad bowl when Edward first introduced Bella.”

I struggled to make the link between the statements she had made in my head but I laughed anyway. Alice’s weirdness was always so endearing.

“They’re all gonna love you, darlin’. I think you might even win Rosalie round.” Jasper smiled proudly. I felt Alice’s grip loosen on my hand so my attention automatically turned to her. She was off in her own mind, routing through visions.

“You know what, I think Jasper might be right. Wow.” she giggled, looking at Jasper in awe.

I took a mental note to be extra friendly to Rosalie if she was the one to be the most feared. I’d already been given helpful tips about some of the others, particularly about Emmett and his jokes. Already having met Edward made me feel ever so slightly better about the whole situation, knowing three out of seven vampires. Plus, the way Alice spoke about him made it clear that he was her favourite.

“And I’m staying the night, right?” I asked for confirmation.

“Yes.” Alice smiled.

“Only if that’s okay with you.” Jasper rolled his eyes at Alice. “You can change your mind at any point and we’ll take you straight back to your apartment.”.

“Or you can decide otherwise and stay as long as you want.” Alice smiled again, moving out of the way of Jasper’s elbow before he even moved it, envisioning his elbow to her ribs before it even happened.

I laughed at the both of them, watching them have a playful quarrel. I felt myself relax slightly, reminding myself that I’d have these two losers by my side the whole time at the meal. I doubted Jasper would let me out of his sight for a split second even if I asked otherwise.

“You’ll be okay.” Jasper whispered, taking me out of my thoughts. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and I squeezed his back, feeling as prepared as I would ever be.

~~~

Terrifyingly enough, the dreaded day eventually rolled around. I hadn’t been able to sleep the night before due to nerves so I looked decidedly awful, the deep purple rings around my eyes making me look bruised. I spent extra time applying makeup and curling my hair, wanting to look as presentable as I possibly could. I had already decided what to wear, of course, when Jasper informed me the attire was to be formal. I was going to wear the beautiful dress that they had bought me on our trip to the mall. The memories attached to that dress made me smile as I slipped it on, admiring the silky, deep red fabric on my body.

I spent a lot of time looking over myself in the mirror, making sure everything was as perfect it could possibly be. I wished I was just naturally perfect like Alice and Jasper. I spent so long watching my red eyeshadow sparkle, brushing through the curls in my hair with my fingers and walking around in my strappy stilettos that I didn’t hear the multiple texts and calls I had received from Jasper. I hardly even noticed when he entered my apartment.

“(Y/N), you’re not answering my calls what’s going on-” he huffed as he walked into my room, making me jump, before his eyes widened and he froze.

“Oh shit, sorry.” I nervously laughed, grabbing my phone off of my bed to check the notifications I had missed.

I didn’t spend long on my phone when Jasper snatched it out of my hand, slipping it into his back pocket. I pouted up at him and he practically hissed as he stared at my lips. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me to him, we maintained eye contact as I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you realise how hot you look? And you’re expecting me to keep it together in front of Carlisle and Esme?” he asked, his voice slightly tense.

I giggled and shook my head, leaning forward to hide my face in his chest. He didn’t appreciate that, grabbing me by my shoulder and holding me at arm's length to look over my face. He stared at me for a long time, his stare drifting south as he began undressing me with his eyes. He looked at every inch of exposed skin and traced the curves of the skin that was covered.

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.” he whispered, finally looking back up at my face.

“Kiss me?” I whispered back, not wanting to drag myself through the process of accepting a compliment.

Jasper happily obliged, putting one arm back around my waist and pulling me back into his personal space. He placed his other hand on my cheek, softly stroking my face with his thumb as he leaned down to my lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, it made me feel warm inside as our lips slowly collided. I was melting into his touch, quickly becoming a pile of mush.

It was over far too quickly but before I could complain he shocked me by stepping back and bowing, outstretching a hand to me.

“Ma’am, your carriage awaits.” he smiled as I delicately took his firm hand. I giggled, the nerves I was feeling were quickly turning into excitement in Jasper’s presence.

I spent the whole car ride eyeing up Jasper, admiring the way he looked in a suit. His blonde hair was slicked back, confining his unruly curls. I chewed my lip as I watched his every move, his blazer tightening around his muscles whenever he moved his arms. He didn’t have a tie on, opting to keep the top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. He was easily the hottest man on the entire planet. Jasper would catch my lingering eyes occasionally, he would smirk cockily but he wouldn’t tell me to stop.

I had been so focused on Jasper’s god-like appearance that I didn’t have any time to panic until Jasper parked up outside of the Cullen household. And panic I did.

“Holy shit I can’t do this.” I laughed drily, trying not to hyperventilate.

“Yes you can, I’ll be there the whole time. Okay? Look at me.” he whispered sweetly, cupping his hand under my chin and gently pulling my panicked gaze up to him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, breathing in the scent of my hair. I immediately felt better as his lips made contact with my skin, my anxieties subsiding slightly. “You’ll be okay darlin’.” he reassured.

Jasper let me have a couple more minutes in the car with him to calm myself down but the more I just sat around the worse I felt so we were quickly making our way towards the front door, hand in cold hand.

“Alice incoming.” he warned just as we reached the door. I barely had time to process his words before I was nearly knocked over by a sudden force.

“(Y/N)!” Alice screamed into my ear, holding me unnaturally tight for someone as petite as her.

“Alice, I can’t breathe.” I chuckled as my ribs began to ache under her crushing hug. She stepped back and rolled her eyes at me, smoothing her hands over any wrinkles she had made in my dress.

“Oh that just looks so much better now it’s fitted.” she mumbled to herself, her fashion brain taking over for a second.

“Alice.” Jasper greeted, kissing Alice on her pale white cheek. She grinned at him and they had a small conversation with their gold eyes, making me feel slightly misplaced.

“(Y/N), you look like a princess. A really, really sexy princess.” Alice smiled at me, biting her lip as she looked over me in a similar way to how Jasper did. I must admit, the deep red colour of the tight fitting dress combined with my powerful high heels made me feel extremely sexy.

“And you look like a pretty little fairy.” I giggled, observing her beautiful lilac cocktail dress, covered in crystals that beautifully caught the light. I wouldn’t be surprised if the crystals were real diamonds.

“Thank you!” she squealed, kissing me on each cheek.

“Can’t keep them waiting.” I sighed, referring to the rest of their family expectantly waiting for my entrance. Jasper gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I looked up at him, worry plastered across my features. I took a deep breath before following after Alice through the doors to my own personal hell. I was about to meet the parents.

Introductions happened fast with Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett excited to meet a new person and Rosalie wanting to see if I was similar to Edward’s Bella. Rosalie was wearing a black floor-length gown, her beautiful blonde hair in a fancy up-do and her face belonged on the cover of a magazine. I was amazed by her. Emmett was definitely dressed the most casual yet his large frame and larger voice demanded the attention of the room. My first impressions of Emmett were that he looked the stereotypical jock type with Rosalie being his stereotypical pretty blonde arm candy. I didn’t judge based on appearances though, knowing big guys and hard faced women were often the ones with the warmest hearts. 

Thankfully, I immediately got along with Emmett, laughing and joking together within seconds. He seemed to like me and that made me feel a lot less tense, especially after catching a glimpse of a smile on Roaslie’s pouty lips as me and Emmett got along. Jasper stood back with a proud smirk on his face as Alice tried to stop herself from jumping up and down in glee. Family meant a lot to them and I could definitely see why me meeting them was so important.

Edward joined the small huddle that had formed around me, I sighed in relief at a relatively familiar face. He smiled at me, shaking my hand like a gentleman as if he hadn’t seen me and Alice dry humping each other on his couch. My eyes widened as I remembered he could read my thoughts, cringing at the amused smile that grew on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in disbelief, having a silent conversation with him. It felt good to be joking around with both of the boys, already feeling warmly welcomed.

“Food is ready!” Alice chimed in, smiling brightly as she took a hold of my hand and tugged me towards their dining area. I laughed inwardly at the fact they even had a dining area.

“Don’t panic.” Jasper whispered, no doubt feeling wave after wave of anxiety roll off of me.

“Hard not to, cowboy.” I quipped back. I heard air rush out of Emmett as he lightly laughed at our interaction.

As soon as we entered the dining room my heart leaped into my throat and I felt choked. It was the most lavish thing I had ever witnessed. Old fashioned candles littering the grand table, plates with gold detailing set out with way too many varying sizes of forks and knives laid beside them. Alice continued tugging me, guiding me to an expensive looking dining chair that I felt way too poor to sit down on. I stayed standing for a minute, surveying the room as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward took their seats at the other side of the table.

“Do you like it, my dear?” an unknown friendly female voice asked.

“It’s lovely. Wow.” I gasped, turning to look at the woman. She was short, not as short as Alice, and had mousy brown hair. She looked slightly older than the rest of the Cullens that I had met so far, her motherly presence was searingly obvious.

“Esme Cullen, pleasure to meet you.” she smiled at me widely, kissing both of my cheeks and looking me over.

“Ah, the infamous Mrs Cullen.” I smiled back, her smile was infectious despite my inner panic.

“Please, call me Esme.”

“Well, Esme, your house is lovely.” I praised, still in awe over the rich looking decorations littering the candle lit room.

“Thank you, love. It’s my pride and joy, along with these bunch of scoundrels.” she chuckled lovingly. Alice rolled her eyes at Esme, obviously feeling the most attacked by her teasing.

Esme leaned in slightly close to me, giving me the sense of secrecy despite the fact I knew everyone would be able to hear. “Jasper explained this is your first time meeting the family of a partner. There’s no need to panic. Please, don’t worry.” she gently whispered.

“Yeah, we won’t bite.” Emmett chuckled deeply, winking when everyone turned to scowl at his play on words, Jasper and Edward scowling extra harshly. I was shocked to find myself unaffected about being in a room with so many people, vampires, that could easily kill me in less than a second.

“Where’s dad?” Alice asked, Esme’s eyes softening at Alice’s use of ‘dad’ which made my heart do flips. It must be odd to be the adoptive parent to hundred year old creatures, it must be nice to hear reassurance that they were seen as the parental figures despite their circumstances. 

“I’m here, sorry about that.” Carlisle walked in, adorning a dazzling smile. He was shockingly handsome, clearly the father of the group. Despite his smooth skin and general unnatural beauty, his age showed. His maturity and responsibility was present in his aura.

“Dr Cullen.” I greeted, stretching out my hand to him.

“Carlisle.” he corrected politely, taking my hand and firmly shaking it.

“Oh Alice, Jasper. She’s beautiful.” I heard Esme say as she joined Carlisle’s side. I felt the blush creep up my neck at all the attention, threatening to match the shade of my dress. 

“Yes she is.” Alice and Jasper agreed simultaneously, Alice’s high pitched singing voice contrasting Jasper’s deep accent.

“Okay, stop.” I giggled, rolling my eyes as I grew more and more flustered.

Everyone moved to take their seats as Esme nipped back into the kitchen to bring out the food. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, a space for Esme to his right. Jasper sat at the opposing end of the table, Alice also on his right and me sandwiched between Alice and Edward. Jasper being the gentleman he was, pulled mine and Alice’s chairs out for us before we sat down.

I had a sudden overwhelming realisation that every single aspect of this day was all for me. I panicked slightly, a part of my brain calling me a burden, but I couldn't help but focus on the overwhelming feeling of love the experience gave me. Alice and Jasper loved me so much that their whole family would go into this much unnecessary effort just to meet me. It was to make me happy, to make me feel special, to make me feel important.

I found it amusing yet I thoroughly appreciated the way they all put food onto their plates, it made me feel a lot more comfortable. For people who don’t need to cook for themselves, the food they had prepared was shockingly appetising. The smell alone had my mouth watering, Jasper chuckling to himself at my reactions.

Conversation flowed slightly awkwardly at first as I couldn’t help but feel out of my comfort zone and it definitely showed, but I was having a nice time.

“So, what made you move to Forks?” Esme asked as I tried to elegantly shove more potatoes into my mouth.

“I live just outside of Forks actually, closer to my job. I’m not sure why I picked here, I move around a lot. As soon as I turned sixteen I was out making my own money and travelling to different states. I’ve never really liked permanent fixtures.” I replied, not looking at Jasper and Alice as I said the last sentence just in case they took it the wrong way.

“Are you enjoying it here so far?” Carlisle politely inquired.

“It’s hard not to.” I chuckled, nodding my head towards my beautiful partners. Alice took hold of my free hand which laid on my lap, squeezing it and leaning in to press a kiss to my blushing cheek.

“I’m not shocked that Alice and Jasper are the ones to defy vampire logic by having a third mate.” Edward joked. Alice glared at him, no doubt having some choice words telepathically directed at Edward.

For some reason, talking to the boys came a lot more naturally to me than holding a conversation with Esme and a mostly silent Rosalie. I think it was the teasing and easy flowing boyish humour that I found easy to join in with. I’ve always been sassy, always having a witty remark to throw back at people and that’s something Emmett, Jasper and Edward all found amusing despite Edward being the brunt of most of our teasing. I was already beginning to feel like the little sister of the group, especially to someone as big-brotherly as Emmett.

“Jasper, will you please keep your thoughts to yourself.” Edward suddenly groaned. I looked over at Jasper where he sat facing me and I caught him not to subtly staring at my exposed cleavage. Cheeky bastard. I blushed and gently kicked him from under the table, not sure if he even felt it. My mind got fuzzy and my whole body grew warm under Jasper’s desire filled golden orbs.

“Just because you’re celibate doesn’t mean you can get snappy at me.” Jasper smirked back, begrudgingly pulling his gaze from my chest. I couldn’t help but miss his attention to my body.

“Boys-” Carlisle started, trying to stop the bickering between his adopted children.

“Fuck, Alice, not you too.” Edward cut Carlisle off, groaning and closing his eyes.

“Edward, language!” Esme scolded.

Alice simply smirked and let go of my hand, moving her cold fingertips onto my thigh and resting her palm there. It was an innocent gesture, her hand on my thigh, but Edward openly shunning their explicit thoughts made me cringe at the fact their whole family was watching. Despite that, I couldn’t help but lean in to the feeling of Alice’s touch on my bare skin.

“Can I be frank with you guys?” Edward sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I don’t see how changing your name will help the situation.” I teased, earning a snort from Emmett.

“Can I still be Alice?” Alice chimed in, holding back her laughter.

“Shush girls, let Frank speak.” Jasper smirked playfully.

All of a sudden Emmett burst out into a booming fit of laughter, Rosalie even giggled at the exasperated look on Edward’s face. Esme gave Edward a sympathetic look as she covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile.

“Don’t be so mean to your brother.” Carlisle tutted, humour evident in his tone.

“(Y/N) started it!” Alice pouted, lightly squeezing my thigh under the table.

“You’re not helping me make a good first impression, oh beautiful girlfriend of mine.” I smiled.

“Well! I love her already.” Emmett announced to the room. I couldn’t help but smile proudly at his declaration. Any apprehension and awkwardness from earlier completely drifted away as I laughed along with the Cullens, I began to feel truly comfortable around them.

“You would love her.” Edward groaned.

“Shut up, Frank.” Alice, Emmett and Jasper said in unison. The laughter that erupted in the room was so loud I became overly aware of how grateful they must be to not live within miles of any human life.

“Bella’s never this fun.” I heard Rosalie whisper under her breath from down the table, earning her a sharp glare from Esme.

“Alice has clearly had her impact on you, teasing Edward like that.” Carlisle smiled in my direction, bringing the conversation back to me.

“Alice and Jasper love all of you very much, it’s hard to not feel comfortable around you all already.” I said, putting my hand on top of Alice’s which still lay resting on my thigh. “Although I suppose my ease might have something to do with Jasper.” I snickered.

“Excuse me ma’am I haven’t messed with your emotions once… today.” Jasper said in an overly fake angry tone which made me laugh once again.

“Edward loves to bug me when he’s not being angsty with Bella so (y/n) has spent some time with Edward already. Her teasing isn’t rude.” Alice said to Carlisle.

“I disagree.” Edward huffed.

“You love me really.” I sighed, putting on my most charming smile as he rolled his eyes at me.

“A girl who enjoys getting under Edward’s skin is my kind of girl.” Rosalie chimed in, apprehensively smiling at me from where she sat. Jasper and Alice both grinned at Rosalie’s comment, obviously her approval meant the most to them.

As the meal continued I found it harder and harder to focus on the conversation as Alice’s hand creeped higher and higher up my thigh. She was rubbing gentle patterns on my skin with her thumb and it was sending shocks of pleasure straight between my legs as she creeped closer into my erogenous zone. Eventually, her hand slipped under my dress, lifting it up slightly under the table. I tried not to think about it, not wanting Edward to catch on, but Alice was clearly aiming for a reaction from me despite her outwardly innocent facade.

Just as a gasp slipped past my lips, I excused myself to the bathroom before I got any questioning stares. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me though, obviously catching onto how slowly turned on I was getting. Esme gave me directions to the bathroom with a motherly smile despite me already knowing where it was, due to my previous visits. As I stood up I couldn’t help but giggle at Alice’s pout as I’d ruined her fun.

As I made my way through the grand house I was split between feeling grateful for Alice’s touch being removed and devastatingly missing it. If Alice was going to play a game of teasing, I’d just have to play her at her own game. I had to come up with something that would be unpredictable to someone who could predict the future. Luckily for me, I enjoyed challenges.

I spent my time in the bathroom staring at my reflection, checking my hair and makeup and wasting time before I had to leave. I only went there in the first place to escape Alice’s devilish touch. I took a few deep breaths, enjoying the brief feeling of all eyes not being on me whilst I was growing hornier and hornier. Being around Jasper and Alice could sometimes be classed as torture. Suddenly, I came up with a great idea on how to get Alice back and I prayed that it was spontaneous enough to catch her out.

I walked back into the dinning area like nothing had happened, glad to find that conversation was still loudly flowing. Alice looked happy to see me but not suspicious, I couldn’t help but smile at my own genius. I sat back down in my seat beside her, thankfully not drawing particular attention to myself. As soon as I shuffled my chair back in Alice went to hold my hand and I gladly let her. She scowled at me, questioning me silently as she made contact with fabric instead of my palm. I smiled at her innocently like I had no clue what her problem was.

She took the fabric out of my hand and after a few seconds she lightly gasped as she realised it was my underwear that I had taken off in my time in the bathroom. I watched Edward’s face scrunch up as he tried to ignore Alice’s X-rated thoughts but other than that no other family member caught onto my tricks, not even Jasper. I was naked under my dress.

I turned my attention away from Alice, pretending to listen to the conversation surrounding us as if I wasn't paying full attention to every small noise and movement that came from her. My breath hitched causing Jasper’s head to swivel towards me as Alice suddenly slid her cold hand all the way up the side of my thigh as if she was double checking that I did in fact no longer have underwear on underneath my dress. She tried to keep her facial expression neutral but I felt the way her hand twitched on my leg before she removed it from my skin.

I felt smug and I used that confidence to carry through the rest of the meal, involving myself in more discussions on purpose and thoroughly enjoying my time talking with Carlisle and Esme. Alice was a lot more quiet than usual for the rest of the afternoon, earning confused glances occasionally from her family but she simply smiled her beautiful smile at them. Sadly for him, Edward knew exactly what was going on. 

As the day drew to a close, Esme excused herself to clear up the table. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all offered to assist her like the gentlemen they were. As soon as they all left for the kitchen, Alice darted at inhuman speed straight to Rosalie.

They had a heated yet hushed discussion between themselves, it was so quiet that it could easily be mistaken for them simply mouthing at each other. That was until Alice cracked and raised her voice to a more human volume.

“Rosalie please just do this for me.” she begged, pouting with her hands clasped together.

“I don’t know, Alice.” Rosalie deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

“This is payback for all the times I’ve helped out you and Emmett, like the time you-” Alice rushed out before Rosalie held a hand over her mouth.

“Alright!” she sighed as Alice squealed in delight, kissing Rosalie’s cheek before skipping towards me with a smile.

“I don’t-” Edward started.

“Not a word from you, prude.” Alice scowled at him, quickly shutting him down. I laughed at the fact such a small girl held such a large amount of feistiness, despite feeling utterly confused due to being the only one not in on the previous conversation. 

Just then, the rest of the Cullens arrived back from the kitchen. Jasper immediately gravitated back towards me and Alice with a kind smile, wrapping an arm around Alice’s waist as she snuggled into his side.

“Well, I don’t know about you but all that fake eating has made me quite peckish.” Rosalie declared. Carlisle raised a questioning eyebrow at her and I just managed to catch the way Rosalie nodded ever so slightly in Alice’s direction. Carlisle’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape and he nodded at something I still hadn't caught onto.

“A hunt sounds perfect to me, babe.” Emmett chuckled, wrapping a large arm over Rosalie’s sturdy shoulders. She visibly softened under her touch, her rock hard exterior crumbling as she looked at him with loving yet amused eyes. He was clearly just as oblivious as me.

“Okay! Let’s leave the lovebirds to it.” Esme smiled as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

The way all of the couples around me so casually shared affection made my heart swell, the room was filled with so much love it would almost be sickening if I wasn’t part of it. I looked over beside me at Alice and Jasper who looked like the picture perfect couple and I couldn’t help but count my blessings as Jasper leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“It was lovely meeting you, (y/n).” Carlisle smiled, removing a hand from Esme’s waist to formally shake mine. I giggled as we shook hands and he smiled even wider.

“Please come back soon.” Esme pleaded as she broke away from Carlisle completely to pull me into a hug. She was surprisingly strong but I shouldn’t have been so shocked after constantly being exposed to Alice’s strength.

“She’ll be round often, won’t you?” Alice asked me but it was barely a question, more of a forced answer, but I didn’t mind.

“Of course, I’ve loved meeting you all. Your family is amazing, Carlisle, Esme. You should be proud.” I smiled. Esme looked like she was about to get emotional as she pulled me in for another quick hug.

“You definitely could have done a lot worse, Jazz.” Emmett said as he mindlessly played with Rosalie’s golden hair and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Alice shot a quick glare at Rosalie before Rosalie piped up with a sudden, “Okay everyone, let’s go.”.

After I said a quick goodbye to Rosalie, one she returned with a simple smile, Edward approached me just as everyone filed out of the door.

“It’ll be good to get to know you when Alice can keep her hands to herself for five minutes.” he smirked down at me.

“You’ll be seeing her soon enough.” Alice scowled, stepping in front of me to poke Edward’s chest.

“Perfect. See you soon then.” he smiled, looking at me over Alice’s head, before zooming out of the door before I had even processed him moving.

“So that’s what was going on?” Jasper asked as we were finally alone.

“Yes. And (y/n) has some explaining to do.” Alice turned to scowl at me, standing very close to my slowly warming body.

“I do?” I teased, smirking at her angry face which only aggravated her further.

“Care to explain this?” Alice produced my underwear from her bra. I had no idea when she had put it there. She unfolded them from their crumpled up state with her sharp teeth, making me hold back a moan at the sight. “Don’t bite your lip at me.” she frowned, her attempt at being harsh coming across quite amusingly.

“I have no idea how they got there.” I stated innocently.

“So you’re naked under that pretty dress of yours?” Jasper asked from behind me, his gravelly voice sending shivers through me.

“Technically, I have my bra on.” I replied, failing to fight back the blush that was threatening to cover my face as they both stared hungrily at me.

“Now isn’t the time to be a smartass, that’s my job.” Alice pretty much whined as she got gradually more and more impatient. She looked over my shoulder to Jasper with a pleading look in her darkening eyes, “Please let me do something.” she pouted at him. I couldn’t help but agree with Alice’s pleas, the lack of hands on me was slowly driving me crazy.

“Go ahead, baby.” he encouraged. I could’ve kissed him I was so grateful, but instead my knees threatened to buckle over the casual dominance he was exuding.

Alice wasted no time in making her move, grabbing my wrist and pulling me flat against her body. She pulled me in for an earth-shattering kiss, and it was gentle at first, all of my muscles relaxed under her gentle lips. However, it didn’t take her long at all to pick up the pace, teeth and tongue clashing against each other as the kiss grew increasingly needy.

Just as I became used to the rhythm of her soft lips, enjoying everything about Alice, she lightly pushed me away. My eyebrows furrowed together and I was about to protest when Alice pressed her pointer finger against my chest.

“You, my love, are a tease.” she said in a calm and even voice like she hadn’t just ravaged my mouth.

Just as I was about to speak again, Alice shoved me lightly with her finger making me stumble backwards. She kept her small finger pressed against my chest as she walked me backwards, guiding us both back towards the dining table. The force of her extreme strength against my chest felt bruising and my ribs ached slightly but I loved it, the power dynamic suddenly weighing heavily in favour of the petite girl in front of me.

“I don’t take well to teasing. It’s my job.” she carried on, her unwavering voice slightly intimidating me.

She walked us in a small circle, switching sides so she was the one with her back to the table. She gracefully hopped up onto it, sitting on the edge with a gentle smile. She was taller than me from this angle, her blackened eyes staring down at me as her icy breath brushed across my burning face.

“To make it up to me,” she said, leaning herself back onto her elbows as she splayed across the table “you can clean up the mess you made.”.

I immediately clocked onto what she meant as she slightly widened her legs in front of me. She wanted me to eat her out on top of the dining table we had just had a meal on with her family. I looked to my side at where Jasper was standing, leaning against a chair, but he simply crossed his arms over his broad chest with his permanent amused smirk on his lips.

“Not up for it, babygirl?” Alice teased, taking my moment of realisation as hesitation. I almost laughed at the fact she doubted me as if she couldn’t smell the wetness forming between my thighs. Like I said, I’m always up for a challenge. And I was desperate to finally have a moment with Alice.

I made sure to hold eye contact with her, smirking confidently as I got down onto my knees in between her legs. Her wide eyes glazed over slightly as she watched me, biting her plump lip and gasping as I positioned myself right up against the table and between her thighs. 

I couldn’t fight the urge to trail gentle kisses up Alice’s creamy thigh, revelling in the softness of her skin and her writhing body, and I couldn’t help the wanton girlish moan that left my lips. I had never felt more divinely feminine than when I was between Alice’s thighs. Alice grew impatient as I took my time kissing and biting her hard thigh, reaching down to pull her dress up for me. I was face to face with Alice’s underwear, noticing the small damp spot that had soaked through them.

“Holy shit.” I heard Jasper curse, sucking in a sharp breath from where he stood watching.

I was entranced by the way Alice’s core was just in front of my nose, only covered by a thin piece of fabric. It took everything in me to keep a level head and not completely lose my shit at how beautiful the woman in front of me was. I was so lucky.

“Get on with it.” Alice whined impatiently, one of her nimble hands snaking into my hair in an attempt to push me closer to where she needed me the most.

I couldn’t hold back anymore as I let myself tear off her expensive looking lingerie, finally exposing her bare cunt to me. I was greeted by her pussy glistening with wetness and I couldn’t help but groan at the back of my throat. Alice gasped at the feeling of air touching her bare skin as she let her head fall backwards.

I dived in, licking one firm stripe up her pussy, collecting her sweet wetness on my tongue. Unsurprisingly, she tasted amazing. She squirmed and thrashed about but I kept on my assault, lapping her up like she was the last drop of water in the desert. I was growing painfully turned on listening to Alice’s high pitched moans, I felt my core throb each time my name slipped from her mouth.

“Oh my- fuck! Please, (y/n), need more.” she pleaded, pulling my hair slightly where her fingers were still tangled.

I gave her what she wanted, sucking on her swollen clit earning a loud groan from her that went straight between my thighs. I sucked, licked and lightly bit for a while, happy to spend the rest of my life between her beautiful thighs listening to her wanton moans and whines. She seemed just as satisfied, humming and stroking my hair as she let me have my way with her.

I hadn’t even noticed that Jasper had moved behind me until I felt his cold hands trail up my crouched thighs, making my dress rise. I moaned into Alice’s pussy as he touched me, my whole body feeling like it was about to explode.

“Stand up.” Jasper whispered darkly into my ear, making me shiver.

I immediately followed his orders, earning a frustrated groan from Alice when my mouth suddenly left her. I watched her writhe on the dining table as Jasper’s hand slid around to the front of my throat, gripping it ever so slightly, making my breath hitch.

“You look so pretty between Alice’s thighs. My beautiful whores.” he purred, making my whole body go weak. His accent always got thicker when he was turned on and it drove me crazy. I couldn’t help but bite my lip and close my eyes as he spoke, his words affecting me like nothing else ever had.

“Bend over.” he instructed, removing his teasing hand from my throat and placing it on my back instead, guiding me.

I bent over, keeping my legs straight and letting my torso rest against the edge of the table as my face found it’s way back to Alice’s leaking cunt. All of a sudden, Jasper lifted my dress and let it hang loosely around my waist as he observed my own bare crotch.

“You’re so wet, doll. Is this just from eating Alice out? Did it make you horny, baby?” Jasper asked, teasingly rubbing circles around the top of my thighs. I moaned out a yes, my moan making Alice whine as my breath brushed against her aching core.

“I can't believe you had dinner with our family without your pretty little panties on. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he teased, his cold fingers getting closer and closer to where I so desperately wanted him to touch. I pushed back into the feeling of his hands, he chuckled darkly and thrusted his clothed crotch into mine making me gasp.

“What if someone had seen? This is ours.” he groaned into my ear, emphasising his harsh words with another thrust making me clench around nothing.

“Jasper, please.” Alice pleaded, drawing the attention back to her with a sharp glare in his direction.

“You heard her, doll, carry on.” he instructed me. 

I smiled gratefully as I pressed my face back into Alice’s soaking pussy, her moan of appreciation spurring me on. My nose brushed against her clit as I tongued circles around her entrance, working her up but giving her constant friction.

“Shit (y/n)! So good.” Alice’s praise making me moan against her.

Just then I felt something nudging against my own entrance. I quickly turned my head to see what was happening to see that Jasper had unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear ever so slightly. His hard length was pressing against my entrance and he smirked at me, almost challenging me to do something about it. I pushed back against him, moaning at the stretch of him filling me up.

“Mmm.” Jasper hummed, his face looking slightly pained as he continued to fill me up.

I gripped onto the table with white knuckles and I turned my head back to Alice’s awaiting pussy just as Jasper bottomed out, forcing my face directly into Alice’s crotch. We all moaned at the same time and I felt myself clench around Jasper’s cock as I listened to how impossibly sexy they both sounded.

I licked at Alice’s wetness again, letting Jasper’s slow thrusts determine my rhythm. As he picked up the speed I had to fight to pay attention to Alice, my mind getting foggy as the room filled with the noises of Alice’s moans, Jasper’s grunts and our skin colliding.

I knew I wasn’t going to last long, I’d been turned on all day and I was finally getting the release I’d craved. I let all of the tension of the day drain from my body as it got fucked out of me. Jasper was ruthless, his thrusts getting harder and harder as he pounded into me. Even if I wanted to speak I knew I wouldn’t be able to, my ability to process words was lost as laboured pants and moans spilled uncontrollably from my lips.

“Taking it so well, baby. Fuck, you feel good.” Jasper groaned out, emphasising his words with a particularly deep thrust.

I let go of my grip from the table with one of my hands, raising it to where I was lazily mouthing at Alice. I focused my mouth’s attention on her bundle of nerves as I plunged one of my fingers into her entrance. Alice’s back arched off of the table at the sudden intrusion and she practically screamed. One finger quickly turned into two as Alice let a train of curses and moans fall from her swollen lips, the noise of her wetness making me grow even more wet myself as I fucked her with my fingers.

I couldn’t decide what felt better, my head being squeezed between Alice’s thighs or Jasper’s bruisingly deep thrusts. It was quickly becoming too much as I felt myself nearing my orgasm. Just the thought of us fucking rough and dirty and nearly fully clothed on their dining table had me ready to topple over the edge.

“You close, babygirl? I feel you tightening around me. So tight.” Jasper moaned.

I nodded my head the best I could against Alice’s pussy, making her squirm at the friction. I tried to keep my rhythm as I fucked and licked at Alice, knowing she too was getting close.

“You both look so fucking hot, I can’t hold on much longer.” Jasper spat through gritted teeth, his cock reaching impossibly deeper inside me making me scream.

I curled my fingers inside of Alice and that was the final straw for her, her entrance clamping around my fingers as she moaned and bucked her hips up into my face.

“Fuck (y/n)! Fuck, fuck, fuck. ” she screamed, clawing at the table.

Alice cumming around my fingers set me off, my orgasm hit me in thick waves. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as my vision went spotty at the edges, my whole body tensing up as an indescribable amount of pleasure rushed over my whole body. Jasper fucked me through my orgasm, cursing about how tight I was. It took him only a few more thrusts himself before his cock throbbed inside of me and he came, his cum shooting into me in short bursts making me feel full and well used.

We all slumped against each other messily and I couldn’t help but giggle at the state we were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a long one. Updates will take longer from now on, like this update did, but it should only be around 3 weeks in between updates. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!! I love reading feedback :)


	6. 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100+ kudos and 3000+ hits!!

I woke up to light kisses being pressed along my collar bone, feeling something hovering over me. I was disoriented and still half asleep as I opened my eyes. The room was dark, it clearly still being the middle of the night, but I could make out the general shape of the culprit.

“Jasper, what are you doing?” I groaned drowsily, annoyed he’d disturbed my sleep even if his kisses did feel like heaven.

I had stayed over at the Cullens’ house for a few nights after the meal, thanks to Alice’s unrelenting persuasion. I must admit, I loved the family atmosphere even if they did all try and stay out of my way as best as they could. I knew they were only being polite, trying to make me feel comfortable due to them all being vampires, but being avoided was starting to get to me and I knew Jasper and Alice were starting to notice my unhappiness with the situation. No one enjoyed being avoided. Plus, they all already knew I wasn’t afraid of them, despite Jasper’s worry.

“Hmm good morning, sweetheart.” Jasper hummed as he continued kissing around my neck.

“What time is it?” I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion.

“Around 4 o’clock in the morning, darlin’. Alice is due to come back from her hunt soon.” he said as if it was perfectly normal for him to disturb my sleep in the AMs. I hadn’t even processed that Alice wasn’t in the room but I quickly noticed that the space beside me was empty.

“Why am I awake?” I questioned groggily, my mind still full of sleep as I tried not to get distracted by Jasper’s lips trailing lower and lower. I was only in a cropped tank top and shorts so he had plenty of access to my skin.

“I need help with something.” he mumbled against my fiery hot skin, pressing his hard-on into my thigh to show me what he meant. Oh. I almost moaned at that small action.

“Jasper, we can’t.” I weakly argued, he already knew I wanted to. Of course I wanted to.

My one rule for staying over at the Cullens’ was that we can’t have sex, a compromise Alice and Jasper both had to deal with. It was hard to be around either of them without wanting to tear their clothes off but I didn’t want to have sex in a house full of vampires with super-hearing. The embarrassment would put me in my death bed. Due to my sex ban, sexual tension was high and all three of us were getting quite antsy.

“We can be quiet.” he pressed on, his cool fingers tickling my skin as he moved the strap of my tank top to the side so he could kiss the top of my breast.

“Jasper.” I scolded, despite it coming out more like a moan. I was too tired to argue with him and in all honesty, I desperately needed him inside of me. It had been too long and it was too addicting.

“If you want me to stop, I will.” he said smugly. I couldn’t see his face in the dark but I could feel his smirk curling up against my skin. I knew he was right, he would never pressure me into anything. I felt safe.

I took a few moments to contemplate my options but my mind was drunk with sleep and I could only focus on Jasper’s lips and fingers on my flesh, “Don’t stop.” I groaned.

“Yes, ma’am.” he chuckled before ripping my tank top off in one swift move. His tongue immediately made its way to my hardening nipple, licking cruel patterns into the increasingly sensitive skin. I bit my lip hard to try and keep from making noise, tangling my hands into Jasper’s hair. I took my frustrations out on his golden locks, tugging at the base making him hum against my pebbling skin.

He held himself sturdily above me with one arm beside my head, his other hand finding itself on the breast he wasn’t assaulting with his mouth. He teased me with expertise, every touch or squeeze or kiss or lick to my nipples sending shocks straight down to my aching core. I could feel myself growing wet as I bit my lip so hard that it began to bruise.

“Baby, don’t bite your lip,” Jasper breathed against my nipple, making it impossibly harder as his cold breath mingled with the wetness of where his mouth had just been “you can’t make yourself bleed.”.

He was right, bleeding would be a catastrophe, but I whined lowly in annoyance. My foggy sleep deprived brain couldn’t yet think of another way to muffle my noises and I knew Jasper wasn’t going to offer any solutions any time soon, I knew without words that he wouldn’t want me to be quiet.

He ignored my whining, crawling down my body to place kisses along my rib cage. He sucked harshly along my skin, no doubt creating deep purple hickeys that would mark his territory. The intense mixture of both pleasure and pain due to Jasper’s bruising lips on my body made me struggle to keep quiet, a soft moan slipping from my lips. I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth, covering any noises of pleasure that followed.

Jasper tutted in playful disappointment, grabbing my wrist firmly and bringing my hand back to his hair. I didn’t put up a fight as I gripped onto his hair again, I focused all of my effort on not making a sound.

I thrashed around as his teasing lips trailed even lower, eventually reaching the top of my shorts. Heat bubbled in the pit of my stomach exactly where he was concentrating his soft kisses. He kissed me like it was impossible for his mouth to part from my body.

“This okay, darlin’?” he asked, his lips grazing against my skin, not being able to read my expression in the dark. I eagerly nodded in response before realising he wouldn't have been able to see.

“Mmm yes.” I sleepily hummed, causing Jasper to smile adoringly against my stomach. He pressed one final kiss to my stomach before removing both my shorts and underwear in one swift move. I hissed at the feeling of the cold air and his extra cold fingers, wriggling slightly to get more comfortable.

“Hush, baby. We can’t have them hearing you, right?” Jasper teased quietly as he ran his fingers delicately over the tops of my thighs, kneading the skin admiringly. My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head as one of his fingers traced slowly down the slit of my pussy, collecting wetness as a whimper escaped from my mouth.

“Anyone would think that you wanted them to hear you.” Jasper chuckled deeply, his fingers feeling the way I clenched at the thought. “Oh? You’d like that wouldn’t you, letting them all know how well I fuck you.” he casually hummed, his finger continuing to run over me at an excruciating pace, not fully giving me the friction I was desperate for. I involuntarily moaned at the thought of someone hearing us, my brain too full of sleep and thoughts of Jasper to care.

Jasper growled at the back of his throat before ducking down and attaching his lips to my aching clit. I gasped and bucked my hips up into the feeling, chasing it. Jasper grabbed onto my hips with his strong hands, effectively pinning me down. I tugged on his hair hard and tried to stay impossibly silent as he lapped at my clit, his tongue working miracles. I wondered how it was legal for someone to be so skilled with their mouth.

I didn’t even realise that one of his hands had left my hip until I felt one of his fingers pushing into my entrance, I was so wet that it slid in with ease. “Fuck!” I cursed too loudly, both out of shock and pleasure. My eyes immediately widened as I realised just how loud I had shouted.

“Tsk tsk.” Jasper scolded against my core with a smirk, his cold breath making me squirm.

“Jasper…” I whispered, wordlessly pleading with him to do something.

“Yes, babygirl?” he grinned, his accent coming out thickly as his lips brushed against my throbbing clit.

“Do something.” I whined, trying to keep my volume low. I tried moving my hips against him but just one of his hands against my hip was enough to keep me still.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, baby.”

“Jas- oh FUCK.” I moaned out as Jasper’s finger curled up inside me, thrusting in and out as he reattached his mouth to my bundle of nerves. He was clearly getting just as impatient as I was, despite his calm and cool exterior. My wetness against Jasper’s fingers was creating an obscene noise which filled the room, my face going bright red out of embarrassment as I squeezed my eyes closed.

Jasper slid a second finger inside of me, immediately hitting that perfect spot and making my back arch as I let out a muffled scream, tightly clamping my mouth closed. Jasper chuckled darkly as his pace picked up, his fingers brutally pumping in and out of me while I tried to conceal my moans. It felt so good, his long fingers made me so full and it was impossible trying to keep quiet.

I suddenly became distracted by a soft whooshing noise that came from the curtains at the other side of the room. Anyone else may have not heard the quiet noise but dealing with two sneaky vampires meant I was constantly on edge when it came to sounds. I took pride in the fact that I had noticed Alice entering the room through the window, her small frame silhouetted by the darkness.

I was so distracted, in fact, that my sleepy brain hadn’t been able to multitask and remember that I had to keep quiet. I moaned obscenely loud, pulling at Jasper’s hair when his fingers reached particularly deep inside me as he simultaneously licked a firm stripe up my core with his sharp tongue.

“Awh Jasper, having all the fun without me?” Alice giggled, stalking over towards the bed.

Jasper didn’t respond for a while, not removing his tongue from where it stayed lapping between my thighs. I bit my lip painfully as I watched Alice joyfully skip over to us, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead like she was innocently greeting me after a long day at work.

“I saved the best part of the show for you, my love.” Jasper eventually replied, detaching his mouth from where I needed it most. The lack of friction almost made me whine, almost.

My mind was growing increasingly foggy, both from my lack of sleep and just how turned on I was. All I wanted was Jasper’s thick cock inside of me and Alice’s touch. I was losing the ability to think, completely focused on Jasper’s fingers moving inside of me. I couldn’t find the will to speak, the way Alice and Jasper were talking to each other like I wasn’t in the room only added to how deliriously turned on I was.

Jasper must have been able to sense just how turned on I was because he groaned entirely too loud out of nowhere, if someone hadn’t heard us by that point then they definitely did then. He became animalistic, removing his fingers from me swiftly and before I could even miss them he replaced his digits with his throbbing cock.

“Hnggh- AH!” a high pitched moan slipped out from my mouth, almost screaming at the sudden intrusion. I couldn’t form words to express how I felt, simply whining and gasping desperately into the air.

“What happened to being quiet, babygirl?” Jasper chuckled, his face now looming over mine.

“She definitely wants everyone to hear her.” Alice audibly grinned, twirling her fingers through my hair. Her gentle playing turned into an aggressive tug at the base of my scalp, making me gasp and clench around Jasper’s length. “Isn’t that right?” Alice asked, but I could barely process her words as Jasper slowly pulled out and thrust straight back in.

Jasper carried on that pattern, pulling out so just his tip stayed inside me before roughly filling me back up with his girth. I was lost in the feeling of pleasure his cock was creating, all I could focus on was how full I felt and how desperately I wanted Jasper to continue. I barely noticed the constant string of pathetic moans that was leaving my lips.

“I think you might be right, Alice. Look at her, our pretty little fuck toy. Wants everyone to know she’s ours.” Jasper grunted, emphasising his sentences with deep thrusts.

I completely lost my mind at Jasper’s dirty talk. He had been quite dirty before, but never like that. He was clearly just as turned on as I was, getting completely lost in the feeling. My jaw went slack, my mouth open wide, as Jasper picked up his pace.

“Poor thing can’t handle your cock. So fucked out and sleepy that she can’t even speak!” Alice giggled, her cold fingers trailing patterns around my breasts. She pinched one of my nipples, making me arch my back into her touch, giving Jasper access to an even deeper angle inside of me. 

“So needy.” Jasper hummed in agreement as my thighs started shaking around him out of intense pleasure. All of it was far too much yet not enough at the same time. I wanted, needed, more but I couldn’t even vocalise my needs as my face flushed and my eyes rolled back.

Thankfully, Jasper picked up on my needs. He grabbed one of my trembling thighs tightly, the pain of his grip on me making me whine, and hitched it around his waist. The change in angle meant each of his thrusts hit my G-spot, making me see stars as the room filled with the harsh sounds of our skin colliding, my pleasure filled screams and Alice’s giggles as she continued tracing teasing patterns against my boiling hot skin.

“Fuck baby. So. Fucking. Hot. Taking me so well.” Jasper groaned mindlessly into my ear, continuously abusing my hole.

I didn’t notice Alice’s hand reaching my clit until she started applying pressure, rubbing small circles around the swollen bundle of nerves as Jasper continued to pound into me. It sent shock waves straight through me, my whole body on fire, something breaking through the fog in my brain to tell me I was going to climax soon.

“My pretty whore going to cum soon? Huh?” Jasper asked sweetly through gritted teeth, clearly holding himself back from breaking me in half as he sensed my intense emotions.

All I could do was violently nod my head and hum in response, his words driving me crazy in the best way possible. I felt completely owned and it made me feel wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure.

“Shit, (y/n).” Jasper cursed, his hips jerking into me even faster as he began reaching his own climax.

“Say it.” Alice whispered softly into my ear. Despite the darkness, I scowled at her in confusion. Not even a second later I was completely distracted, her speed against my clit increasing rapidly. After a couple more thrusts from Jasper and a touch more pressure from Alice’s fingers I felt myself tip over the edge.

“FUCK! FUCK! JASPER!” I screamed out, my whole body shaking as I was overcome by indescribable amounts of pleasure. I had never felt so good in my whole life. White clouded my vision as my whole body tightened up. Jasper continued thrusting, saying something but I couldn’t even focus on anything other than the intensity of my orgasm.

I didn’t even think it was possible but Jasper’s continued sloppy thrusts sent me over the edge again before I even got over my first climax, clenching impossibly tight around his length as I came all over him for a second time.

I suddenly realised what Alice meant as I uncontrollably moaned out “Oh FUCK, DADDY.”.

I didn’t even have the brain capacity to panic or be embarrassed, especially as Jasper growled against my neck and came. His cum spurted out of him in cold jets and it made me shiver as his cock twitched inside of me. I was so overwhelmingly sensitive as I came back down to Earth.

I felt lips against my own, realising they were Alice’s as her soft lips devoured me. She moaned into my mouth, gripping my hair as she began to shake. I realised she must have been getting herself off watching us as she was engulfed by her own orgasm. The kiss was beautifully messy and desperate as I felt Alice quake against me. She pressed her cold forehead against my burning one when she eventually came down from her high, giggling to herself. I couldn’t help but join in laughing as Jasper slumped against me.

Jasper pressed loving kisses against my chest where his head had landed and Alice snaked a hand through his hair and played with it. My eyes grew heavy and I felt sleep begin to overtake me as I listened to Alice and Jasper’s artificial breathing.

“Daddy’s girl, huh?” Jasper chuckled against my glistening skin.

I grumbled sleepily, scowling with my eyes closed. I was too out of it to deal with teasing, I just wanted my well deserved sleep.

“I don’t think you understand how much he’s into that.” I heard Alice laugh, pushing my hair off of my forehead and pressing a kiss to it. I hummed appreciatively and let myself be swallowed up by slumber.

Just before my mind completely shut off I heard a whispered playful argument start up between Alice and Jasper.

“I can’t believe you woke her up at 4am, it’s like you want her to fall asleep after sex.”

“Alice, darlin’, be quiet.”

~~~

Bright light blinded me as I woke up to the feeling of an empty bed, grumbling to myself as I was no longer used to being alone in the mornings. I opened my eyes to check that no one was in the room but no, Alice and Jasper weren’t there. I pouted, tempted to bury my head in the pillows and let myself fall back asleep but I wasn’t even sure if I could fall asleep without their presence anymore.

I moved to sit up, wanting to go and search the house for either of them, but my whole body protested against the action. I let myself collapse back onto the mattress with a smile as my muscles ached and my legs in particular throbbed. I grinned wildly to myself, replaying last night's blurry memories in my head. I wouldn’t mind waking before sunrise every single day if that’s the kind of fuck I was going to receive, but I wasn’t ever going to tell Alice and Jasper that. I valued my sleep too much to give them valuable information like that.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I let embarrassment settle into my veins. The whole family must hate me. Oh god, I had somehow managed to scream daddy at Jasper. It’s like I was trying to see just how much I could embarrass myself in one go. I silently prayed that no one else was in the house this morning, I didn’t want to have to deal with that right now. I was almost too embarrassed to face Alice and Jasper nevermind their adopted siblings and parents. Despite the crippling embarrassment, I truly couldn’t stop smiling.

I eventually pulled myself out of bed, deciding I’d just have to walk off the pain. It wasn’t particularly intense, the aching would soon leave. I felt way too lazy to put together a proper outfit to go downstairs, I could already hear Alice trembling at the idea, however I didn’t want to face any of the Cullen clan practically naked. I threw on a clean bra and one of Jasper’s button up dress shirts that I found in the closet, rolling the sleeves up above my elbows and keeping a few of the top buttons undone. I let the size of it engulf me, marvelling to myself at how tall Jasper was. I crossed the room towards my bag and rummaged through the remaining clothes, deciding I needed to go back to my apartment at some point soon to restock. I had work the next day so I could survive until tonight. I pulled out a black skater skirt and decided that it would do, slipping it on and tucking Jasper’s baggy shirt into it.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to leave the bedroom, not sure of what I’ll find on the other side. I ran my fingers through my hair before stepping out, my bare feet making contact with the cold wooden flooring of the landing.

“Hey (y/n)!” I heard Emmett shout as soon as I stepped out of the bedroom.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes closed. Of course this would be the day where other people were at home, just my luck. Unless this was planned, something I could never put past Alice. I found it hard to truly be upset at the idea though, excitement bubbling up in my chest at the opportunity to have more bonding time with whoever was waiting downstairs. A little bit of embarrassment was worth it, I tried to convince myself.

“Hi Em.” I eventually replied with a smile to myself, walking down the many flights of stairs towards wherever Emmett’s voice came booming from.

I spotted Emmett in the kitchen, sitting down at the island in the middle of the room for some reason. He obviously heard me coming, watching as I entered the room with a cheesy grin. Anyone would think that he was simply greeting me warmly, happy to see me, however I was observant. The mischievous glimmer in his eye showed that he was just excited to begin his teasing, eager to start playfully picking on me. He had definitely been practising his jokes to himself since the moment he heard us last night. Emmett was a very readable book and there was something just so lovable about that.

I looked towards the other side of the island where I noticed Jasper smirking at me, as always, and obviously waiting patiently for something to happen between Emmett and I. My heart fluttered just at the sight of Jasper sitting there and I almost rolled my eyes at myself. I felt like a teenager in love, all giddy and mushy. He maintained eye contact with me as he traced his pointer finger mindlessly around the rim of a glass before taking a sip from it.

In a snap decision, I decided to beat Emmett to the teasing, addressing the situation first. I wasn’t going to let him one up me, if anyone was going to be flustered it was going to be Jasper. After all, it was him who caused my embarrassment.

“Hey daddy.” I sang, grinning as I skipped across the room towards Jasper, leaning down to kiss him on his pale cheek.

All of a sudden he started violently choking on his drink, spitting it out and coughing. I knew for certain that if vampires could blush, Jasper would be beet red. Emmett from the opposite side of the island began howling with laughter, holding his fist out for me to fist bump while Jasper continued spluttering. I joined in the laughter, feeling quite proud of myself, until I clocked onto something quite unusual about the whole situation.

“Wait hold on… why is Jasper drinking water? I thought you didn’t need that.” I asked, reaching out to grab an apple out of the fruit bowl. Little ‘human’ details, such as their fruit bowl, always amused me. 

“We’re trying to see what happens when he drinks as much water as he can.” Emmett smiled at me.

“Oh. Surely nothing exciting, right?” I asked, laughing and shaking my head at the boys’ bizarre behaviour.

“You never know until you try. Good morning, baby.” Jasper replied, his hand slithering around my waist and pulling me tightly to his side from his sitting position. I liked the casual possessiveness of Jasper’s firm hand on my waist, it gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I took a bite of the red apple sitting in my hand before speaking again.

“So this is what was so important that I had to wake up alone?” I giggled, running my free hand along the back of Jasper’s neck as he looked up at me.

“I thought Alice would have stayed with you.” Jasper pouted dramatically, giving me the full puppy dog look. His floppy golden hair added to the deceptive look. For someone who was adamant on being a terrifying monster, he sure was a pro at feigning an adorable amount of innocence.

“Where is Alice?” I hummed, twirling my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

“Edward said something to do with Bella.” Jasper rolled his eyes, shooting an amused look towards Emmett.

“One of his virgin problems, no doubt.” Emmett laughed, letting his head fall back.

“Where’s Rosalie?” I asked Emmett, wondering where his mate was.

“In here!” I heard a stern female voice shout from the next room over. I grinned at the sound of Rosalie’s voice, desperate to spend more time with the girl that Jasper and Alice so desperately seeked validation from, whether they admitted that or not.

“Well I’ll be in there, you two... have fun.” I giggled, removing Jasper’s grip from my waist, earning another heart melting pout from his beautiful face, and walked towards the next room. I took a few more bites of my apple as I nervously looked out for Rosalie.

“Hey!” I greeted the beautiful blonde sitting on the carpeted floor as I entered what looked like a TV room, I had yet to explore this part of the house. I sat down on the couch behind her, her head turned slightly to follow the sound of my movements. She kept her eyes glued to the screen above her, however, and didn’t fully acknowledge me.

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, hostility present in her voice however I noticed that she couldn’t help the smile that creeped on her face. I wondered what she was smiling about, but either way it was a good sign. 

“I’d just prefer some girly time over… whatever that was. Have you seen what they’re doing?” I chuckled at the distant sound of Emmett cheering Jasper on. Rosalie finally turned her body around to face me completely, looking up at me from the ground.

“Those two are always at it. They like to pretend they’re helping Carlisle with vampire research but I don’t think he’s ever recorded their findings. Ever.” she smirked. Her eyes filled with amusement, clearly reminiscing on past Emmett and Jasper shenanigans.

“What else have they done?” I asked whilst putting my apple down, curious as to what dumb things Jasper gets up to in his spare time. I loved Jasper’s fun, mischievous side that tended to come out around his brothers. He deserved a break from his usual angst routine, it must be hard feeling everyone else's pained emotions so I understood why it got to him sometimes.

“One time they both drank alcohol.” Rosalie laughed, snapping me out of my Jasper filled thoughts. Her laugh wasn’t hearty, not like Emmett’s, but it sounded exactly like wind chimes beautifully swaying in the wind. Not as pretty as Alice’s sing-song voice, but beautiful in it’s own majestic way. “Baring in mind we have no blood, of our own at least, in our systems. Their blood alcohol levels were 100 percent.” she cringed as she thought back.

“Holy shit.” I murmured, an amazed smile spreading across my face.

“Loving Emmett is a challenge sometimes.” she laughed lightly to herself, clearly not meaning a word she said.

Without me even realising at first, my hands had reached out towards Rosalie’s hair where it was splayed out in front of me. I’m not sure where I picked up the habit of playing with hair, but I absentmindedly started playing with Rosalie’s. It was too tempting to resist as she sat on the ground just below me, the perfect angle. At first she flinched but she let me carry on, letting me enjoy how the pretty blonde silk wrapped around my finger. When I realised just how intrusive and weird I was being, I paused my movements. To my surprise, Rosalie whined when I eventually stopped.

“I’m sorry, your hair is just so pretty.” I said, brushing her hair over her shoulder and away from my touch.

“You’re lucky I didn’t rip your arm off for touching it.” she smirked, twirling a strand of her hair around her own finger.

I started laughing at her words, taking them light-heartedly and she looked impressed by my reaction. Maybe every move I made was a test to Rosalie, checking to see if I was good enough to hang with her family. So far, I seemed to be doing a good job. I wonder if she liked Edward’s Bella.

“Alice usually does it, but…” Rosalie started before pausing, pulling her plump lip between her teeth as she scowled, calculating her next words carefully, “would you be able to braid my hair for me?”.

I couldn’t help but widen my eyes in shock. I hardly knew the girl however I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this wasn’t something she would casually offer up to a stranger. What added extra confirmation to my thoughts was the fact all noise coming from the kitchen paused. Even Jasper and Emmett were taken aback.

“Are you sure?” I asked into the silence, trying to keep my composure.

“It needs doing.” she shrugged nonchalantly, turning around to completely face her back to me. She shook her golden locks out in front of me, giving me full access to her hair once again.

We sat together for a while as I braided her hair, sitting in surprisingly comfortable silence apart from Rosalie’s occasional hums. I listened halfheartedly to the TV mixed with Emmett’s heckling at Jasper in the background as I focused on my braiding, admiring the way Rosalie’s hair shone as it hit the light at certain angles.

“Alice.” Rosalie suddenly spoke, more of a greeting than an announcement.

“Rosalie.” Alice’s high pitched pixie voice greeted back before I had any time to be confused. I whipped my head round towards the door frame where Alice was silently standing, her head tilting slightly as she watched me.

“Stop being so sneaky.” I smiled warmly at Alice, admiring her briefly before turning back to Rosalie’s unfinished braid.

“Now, who would I be without my sneaking?” Alice smiled back, skipping over to sit beside Rosalie on the floor.

I finished off Rosalie’s intricate braid while Alice observed her nails, twisting Rosalie’s hand to inspect every single detail. Alice sighed dramatically loud, clearly getting bored of the attention not being on her.

“Where did you go this morning?” I asked Alice, her eyes lighting up as conversation started again. I tied a hair tie around Rosalie’s hair and she turned around to smile at me, a genuine smile. She didn’t thank me for my services however a smile was enough for me, plus it was probably me who should be thanking her.

“Edward wanted me to smooth things over with Charlie, Bella’s father. He hates Edward.” Alice giggled to herself, amused by her brother’s cursed life.

“I don’t see why you bother.” Rosalie sighed, shaking her head.

“You’d do the same for Jasper.” Alice shrugged. I didn’t know much about Rosalie and Jasper’s bond so it shouldn’t have shocked me as much as it did that Rosalie would support Jasper in the way Alice supports Edward. Whether they all realised or not, they all clearly had a favourite sibling. I guess Jasper was Rosalie’s.

“Baby, you look like a waiter.” Alice pouted, bringing me back down to Earth. I scowled at her, confused, until I looked down at my outfit with a smile.

“I’m running out of clothes, Alice. I don’t exactly fit any of yours.” I laughed as she scrunched up her tiny nose.

“I’m surprised Alice hasn’t bought you a whole entire wardrobe for this house.” Rosalie chuckled to herself.

“She won’t let me!” Alice whined, dramatically throwing her head onto Rosalie’s shoulder.

“I don’t need new clothes, I need to go back to my apartment. I’m going back tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Alice practically screamed, appalled at the idea.

“Surely you saw that coming?” Rosalie laughed again, amused by the dramatics of her sister.

“I didn’t think it would be the firm choice! Please stay.” Alice pleaded, looking me in the eyes as she took my hands between hers.

“I have work, beautiful. Some of us have a human life with human responsibilities.” I replied, squeezing Alice’s hands. She looked utterly defeated. Before she could no doubt try to convince me to quit my job, Jasper came to the rescue.

“Ladies.” he greeted in his smooth accent, nodding at us all with a smirk as he entered the room.

“Can we both come?” Alice asked Jasper, looking up at him questioningly. I turned to Rosalie with a confused scowl to see if she understood Alice’s question however her expression remained the same, simply shrugging, relatively used to Alice’s bizarre behaviour.

“Would you at least let me speak, darlin’.” Jasper chuckled, leaning against the door frame. “I just got off of the phone with a company I invest in. I have a business meeting in a couple of days, more of a fancy meal at a fancy restaurant. Very trivial. I was wondering if you would both accompany me as my dates?” Jasper asked, addressing me more than Alice as she had seen his question coming.

“I don’t do well with _fancy_.” I laughed lightly, feeling slightly nervous at the idea. I wouldn’t want to embarrass them by sticking out like a sore thumb.

“You’re coming, no arguments please.” Alice demanded, her eye contact intense.

I looked to Rosalie for support however she simply shrugged again, this time with a smirk. 

“Okay, sure. Fine. It’s a date.” I caved in, knowing Alice was always going to get her way. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly, Jasper made less of a scene but he did mouth a simple “thank you” at me with a handsome grin.

“Sugar _daddy_ Jasper in action.” Rosalie chuckled lowly, emphasising the word 'daddy' with a wink directed towards me. I cringed as Jasper laughed along too, the both of them finding my embarrassment amusing as blood rushed up to my cheeks.

Emmett called for Jasper and with another smile he slipped out of the room, going back to join his brother. Alice hopped up, ready to follow Jasper, and held her hand out for me to grab. I moved to take it but Rosalie placed a cold hand on my forearm, halting my movements.

“Alice, would you mind if (y/n) and I have a moment alone?” Rosalie asked, shooting a serious look towards Alice. Alice nodded with a smile, dropping her hand and skipping out of the room.

“Jasper may not truly be my twin,” Rosalie started, not looking me in the eye “but he will forever be the closest thing I have to a brother in this life. I worry about him. You seem good for him, good for Alice too. Please just… look after them. They’re family. If you hurt them, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”.

I took Rosalie very seriously however I had to hold back a laugh at the fact I was getting the fatherly speech off of her, of all people.

“You haven’t done anything worth faulting, yet. Unlike Bella Swan, desperate to throw her whole life away for angsty little Edward. You’re smart, I respect you. Just remember to keep your wit about you.” Rosalie sighed, finally turning to look at me. I nodded and smiled, unsure of what to say. She accepted my reaction, smiling back at me tensely before walking out of the door, following after Jasper and Alice.

As soon as I was left alone, I let out a heavy breath that I wasn’t aware I had even been holding. Rosalie was a very intense person, a complete contrast to Emmett’s big brotherly persona. I was grateful for the time I had with her, determined for the family of those I loved to also love me back. Love… it was all so complicated. Despite that, there wasn’t a single atom in my body that thought that Alice and Jasper weren’t worth all this stress. I took Rosalie’s words to heart however she must have been able to tell that I would never even be capable of hurting them. They were my entire life. I took a few more moments to myself however it didn’t take long before I began missing Alice and Jasper’s presence, following after them towards the kitchen. 

I immediately burst out laughing at the scene before me, similar to the way Alice was laughing wildly as she sat swinging her legs on the counter top. I was definitely at first concerned however it was difficult to stay concerned for immortal beings, no matter what happened they’d usually come out the other side unscathed so I didn’t feel guilty as I laughed so hard I doubled over.

“Emmett, I am at a loss for words.” Rosalie mumbled, patting Jasper’s back as he puked up the water from earlier into the kitchen sink.

“So how did you manage to shout at me for 10 minutes straight?” Emmett exasperatedly replied, throwing his arms up.

“Jazz, do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water?” Alice chimed in, giggling wildly as Jasper flipped her off without even looking up as more liquid violently left his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter, also if there's anything you'd like to see then I'm all ears! I hope you enjoyed the Rosalie bonding time because I love Rosalie's character, she deserves a lot more love in my opinion.


End file.
